Pure Hope: The lost princess
by PureHope125
Summary: Kathryn was just a normal girl, with only an unmatching reflection, who discovers that she isn't even human. Where she is taken to Equestria to return home, only one problem, Discord has broken free from his stone prison. My first fan-fic and features my OC. Rated K plus for small violence in some chapters. And some characters are OOC, you have been warned. Between EG and s4
1. A normal life?

Chapter 1: A normal life?

**Hey, PureHope125 here. This is my first fanfic and I just realised that my first chapter was a little too short. I did want to get to Equestria as soon as possible to get the story going but, since someone said to make the first chapter longer. I will! (smiles) this part will be though the eyes of Kathryn as she explains how her life is and what she wants. The rest of the fanfic will be in third person.**

**Fun fact: Kathryn in Latin is Pure. Just wanted to say that!**

* * *

Hi, my name is Kathryn and I'm seventeen years old. I've had a rough life, not because that I'm poor, but just of bullying. I'm sure you know about it or even had it happen to you. Even in my family, I was being bullied.

When my little brother came along, he stole all the attention I had and left me all on my own. And then my parents suddenly wonder why I'm all on my own. It's just sick! But school bullies are the worst. Mainly one person, Lisa.

Lisa is that kind of person, she's perfect. Blonde hair, blue eyes, lipstick on, make-up put all over her, rich and having tons of friends. Some of them were my friends, (betraying, unkind jerks) which makes me feel like I'm on my own. Everyday, she will walk up to me and punch me. Then her nails get broken so she has to punch me again for breaking her nails. I want to fight back for what she's done, but I'm too scared that I'll get caught and sent to the head teacher.

But, there's one thing that helps. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. I know what you're thinking, but that show is for little girls, not seventeen year olds! Then, walk up to a strong brony and say it to their face. I'm a pegasister and love it. Having betraying friends, that's why Rainbow Dash is my favourite. She's loyal to her friends and that's all I ever want, a loyal friend. Plus, growing up with G3, I like that now Rainbow Dash now lives up her name. Hasbro, pink isn't in the rainbow!

Other than Rainbow Dash, my favourite character is Discord. But, unlike most fans, I like the reformed Discord from Keep clam and Flutter on (which is my favourite episode) and not the evil Discord from Season 2. I don't know, when he said that he never had a friend before just went right into my heart because I knew exactly how he felt. And, I do have a bit of a crush for him. Don't judge me! It's not a love crush like I would want to marry him but I won't mind being with him as a friend. Plus, I don't do romance like kisses or planned marriages. Plus, kissing a draconequus would be A: gross, B: unnatural or C: a sign of me being crazy. Answer: all of above! Duh!

So, now I'm just waiting for season 4 to start and I'm hoping for tons of Discord episodes! Normal number, about three. As, I have been waiting. I guess that I should tell you what I also want in life. I want friends, like Twilight's. I'm not asking for six new girls to my school, I just want to have the feeling of friendship with people. I just guess Friendship is really magic, BECAUSE MAGIC DOESN'T EXIST!

Wait, speaking of mlp. I have a problem with my reflection. You see, ever since I turned seventeen. I have been seeing a alicorn in the mirror instead of my reflection. So, IS mlp real? No, it can't be! I mean, it's just a cartoon. I must be daydreaming because I can't see myself as a princess of Equestria. But, even again. Twilight didn't see herself as one. So, I guess I have a reason door people to stay away from me but how do they know and I don't. I guess I'm daydreaming whenever I look in a mirror.

Wait, a wishing star. Maybe I could wish for something. Dear wishing star, please could you get me som...no...can I have a place where I belong? Thank you, Kathryn. What? When your in need of something, wishing is sometimes our final chance. Got to go to sleep now, or else my mum will get me!


	2. Human meets Ponies

Chapter 2: Human meets Ponies

A cloud of Pink smoke cleared from the road as a purple hoof came out. 'Come on girls, She's got to be here!' Twilight Sparkle replied. The rest of the mane six stood puzzled, they had never seen a world like our world before.

'What's this?' Rarity asked Twilight as she looked at a car. 'It's so ugly and gross and...' Rarity found the side mirror and fell inlove with her beauty, 'So...Beautiful...'.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and started flying around the area looking though all the windows she could find. 'So, what house is she in?' Twilight passed Rainbow Dash a pony camera to help her out.

'Look though this camera, the first pony you see in the camera in the window is our lost princess. It is important to find her or Equestria will be stuck in a total chaos world.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, you say that all the time since you became princess. But thanks...' Rainbow flew round the houses and stopped right at Kathryn's house, mainly at her bedroom window. 'I found her!' Rainbow Dash cried, Fluttershy and Twilight flew up to check.

'Wow...' Fluttershy said, 'She looks different since we saw her...Are you sure it's her?'

Twilight used her magic to make a staircase for Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity to climb up while making a hole in the window for them to enter the bedroom. 'Hello there...' Twilight began as Kathryn woke up and wiped her eyes.

'Oh...My head...I feel sick and ti' Kathryn said until she saw the mane six standing on the other side of her bed. Kathryn wanted to scream but realised that this was really a good thing. 'Twilight? Applejack? Rainbow Dash? Rarity? Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? What are you doing in my...no...WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON EARTH!? Shouldn't you guys be in Equestria?' Twilight walked up on her bed and sat on her lap.

'That's why we're here, to collect you cause we finally found you.' Twilight said, but Kathryn's puzzled look told Twilight to explain more. 'Well, you may have had the feeling that you don't belong here, right?' Twilight asked.

'Yes, of course. Plus my reflection isn't human anymore. It's like you guys.'

'That's why we're here. This may be unbelieveable at first but...you're really a pony princess...'

'I knew it, but why am I here instead of Equestria?'

'Discord, kidnapped you, threw you into a portal, Princess Celestia went in depression, Princess Luna spent more time alone, blah blah blah. YOU NEED TO COME HOME WITH US!'

'So, i'm a princess...? Thats..so..AWSOME!'

'So, will you come home with us?' Twilight asked, putting her hoof out for Kathryn to grab. Kathryn slowly put her hand on her hoof. 'Applejack, do you have the elements?' Twilight asked turning to Applejack.

'Yea sugarcube, I have the elements right here ya'll.' Applejack said, taking her hat off with the elements on her hair. Twilight picked them up and put them on.

Twilight smiled as she thought back to a transformation spell she read back in Princess Celestia and Luna's old castle. 'Ready everypony? Oh, and...' Twilight didn't know Kathryn's name.

'Kathryn' Kathryn replied, Twilight smiled and her horn began to glow.

'Well Kathryn, you maybe knocked out for a while. But when you wake up, you'll be back home with your Mom and Aunt.'

'Wait, WHAT?!' Kathryn asked, BOOM! Kathryn fell over her bed and began a transformation. As she turned into the pony in her reflection.

Rainbow Dash walked up to the knocked out pony and put her hoof on the cheek. 'Yep! This is really our lost princess. But what's this the different coloured parts. I mean, her horn is your purple, her wings are Fluttershy's yellow and her body is Rarity's white.'

Twilight turned round to face Rainbow Dash. 'I don't know why Rainbow Dash, I mean, Princess Celestia never wanted me to learn about her life...Besides, let's just get her back to Equestria before she freaks out.' Twilight turned to face her friends and began to glow her horn. Twilight put the knocked out Kathryn pony and put her on Rainbow dash's back. Soon, the pink smoke filled the room as the mane six and Kathryn disappeared into...Equestria.


	3. Matching reflection, missing mark

Chapter 3: Matching reflection, missing mark

Back in Equestria, Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne. Worried about everything that could happen. 'Oh Luna! What if they don't find her!?' Celestia asked her sister. Luna put her hoof on Celestia's wing.

'They'll know Tia, remember, they have the camera that shows only ponies. So they will find her.' Luna replied, smiling.

'What if Twilight runs out of magic and can't get back!?'

'Rarity's a unicorn, they could use both their magic to get home.'

'What if Twilight doesn't remeber the spell to turn my filly into a pony again!?'

'That won't happen sister,' Luna began, just as a puff of pink smoke came into the room. Once it cleared, the mane six stood there proudly putting Kathryn on the ground. 'See? What I told you.'

Celestia walked up to Kathryn, smiling with tears coming from her eyes. 'Well done Twilight Sparkle, you brought her home.' Celestia picked her child with her magic and hugged her. 'Pure Hope, you are still as beautiful as before...' Slowly, Kathryn woke up, realizing she was now floating above the ground.

'Princess Celestia? Wow, oh, I mean your highness.' Kathryn bowed before Celestia, who put her down and laughed.

'Oh Pure Hope, you can call me mother...' Celestia said after she calmed down from laughing. 'Welcome home...'

'Wait, wha...' Kathryn looked down at her hands, which were now white hooves. 'OMG! I'm now a...wait.' She turned round to find Princess Luna holding a mirror. Kathryn saw she had a horn, then turned to look at Twilight. 'I have Twilight's horn...and Rarity's body...and Pinkie Pie's eyes...and Applejack's freckles...and Rainbow Dash's amazing hair!' Kathryn felt her tummy unhappy, she felt her PJs. 'Well, since I'm a alicorn...I guess I don't need clothes.' As she took her PJs off, she felt something on her side spread out. Celestia walked up to Kathryn and hugged her.

'Yes Pure Hope, you're a alicorn. A beautiful princess.' She said, Kathryn turned round to talk to Celestia face to face.

'Why am I a princess? I mean, I'm a human. Right?'

'No, you're were taken away from Equestria by Discord. You mean, you don't remember anything?'

'N...o...'

'Oh! I should have known! You don't even have your cutie mark anymore!

'Wha...I don't have my...!' Pure Hope ran back to the mirror, she looked in the mirror at her side and sighed. 'I'm a blank flank...'

Twilight ran to see Celestia and looked at Celestia.'Celestia, what should we do? How do we get her memory back?'

Celestia didn't know until Luna walked up to Twilight and walked to everyone in the royal voice. 'I THINK I KNOW HOW, WE MUST GET HER TO REGAIN HER CUTIE MARK TO REGAIN HER MEMORY. SO, CELESTIA, HOW DID SHE GET HER CUTIE MARK?'

Celestia sighed, 'Well, she has to master the elements since she's all of them combined. Once she does, her cutie mark will appear and her element. Then Discord could be defeated and Pure Hope could take her rightful place as princess.' Kathryn's expression changed from an upset one to a frightened one.

'D-Discord? Wasn't he reformed?' she asked, realising something every wrong had happened in Equestria since she wasn't there. Then a evil laughter echoed though the throne room. Kathryn jumped up and hid behind Rainbow Dash. 'And he's here!'


	4. Face to face

Chapter 4: Face to face

**Just to make it easier for me and you guys from now on, instead of Kathryn, I'll write Pure Hope since they don't call her by her human name, but her pony name. Pure Hope.**

* * *

The mane six stood back as the Princesses stood to protect them. 'Discord, show yourself or we'll come after you.' Celestia spoke with a bold voice. Luna spoke right after her.

'Yeah Discord! We'll get you.' Five seconds,after Luna spoke, Pure Hope could feel something going though her tail. Pure Hope turned round to see a pair of red and yellow eyes. Pure Hope screamed and was lifted into the air. Discord revealed himself, which turned out he was invisible, and laughed.

'Hello, everypony. I HOPE you don't mind but I was just meeting my new rival.' Discord said as he moved Pure Hope towards his lips. Pure Hope sucked her lips until Rainbow Dash kicks Discord in the jaw before their lips touched. Pure Hope ran towards her mother and hid under Celestia.

'Discord, please leave my child alone.' Celestia said, putting her hoof down to comfort Pure Hope. Celestia turned to her sister and sighed. 'Luna, send Twilight and her friends into Pure Hope's bedroom. Wait for me and Pure Hope, she'll be safe with me.' Luna did as Celestia told her and left her with the mane six following Luna. When Celestia went to check on Pure Hope, she wasn't there!

-KISS-

Discord and Pure Hope's lips were touching, Celestia used her magic to save Pure Hope and slap Discord across the face. 'Leave her alone or you'll go back to sto...Oh' Celestia said, realizing that Discord was too powerful to be turned to stone with just the elements.

Discord thought a evil thought. 'Celestia, i'll promise you that i'll leave Equestria alone if you give me the most important thing in all of the universe.'

Celestia stared, 'Wh..what is it?' she replied as she knew what Discord wanted but didn't want to fall into Discord's trap.

'Your daughter's hoof in marriage'

'Huh...?' Pure Hope replied walking behind Princess Celestia.

'You heard me, I want you to be my bride.'

Celestia used her horn to keep Discord away from Pure Hope, 'She will never marry you. But, I can make you a deal.'

'Go on...' Discord replied, twirling his beard and raising his eye brow. Celestia sighed.

'Once Pure Hope gains her cutie mark, that gives you the right to marry her. But, firstly, the elements of harmony must be corrupted. Secondly, Pure Hope must be willing to marry you. So, now bargining her to marry you or forcing her to marry you. Finally, if she doesn't want to marry you, i'll marry you.'

Pure Hope walked up to her mum and put her hoof on her mum's wing. 'Mother, you don't have to do this... I'll marry him since I do have a small...' Celestia put her hoof over Pure Hope's mouth so Discord won't hear what Pure Hope said. But Discord was nowhere to be seen.

'Pure Hope, don't say anything that would end up with you unhappy.' Celestia looked out the window to see it was night. 'Alright Pure Hope, time to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow.' And they left, not noticing Discord hiding in a stain glass window.

'Yes, she said she would marry me! The second she gets her cutie mark and is without her mother, she'll be mine!' he cried as he teleported into physical form. And flew back into the Canterlot garden, dashed though the maze and created two trees with green bark and candy floss leaves. A bed appeared made of water with a sand blanket on top. 'My perfect bride, my perfect home and perfect chaos. I will soon have it all!' He laughed and fell asleep, smiling while thinking of how happy he will be with Pure Hope.


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5: Nightmares

Pure Hope and Princess Celestia walked into the bed room. The walls were painted with golden paint and were decorated with the image of a moon everywhere. Pure Hope's face looked like she had seen a murder take place. Luna walked up to Pure Hope and bent down so they were face to face. 'Pure Hope...Are you alright? You seem to be...' Luna began, but Pure Hope went into the bathroom. Princess Celestia walked up to her sister and whispered in her ear.

'Discord...I don't know how to say this but...he kissed H..Pure Hope.' Celestia finally whispered, Luna stepped back.

'Where?' She quickly replied.

'On the...Lips' As Celestia said that aloud, the mane six gasped and some gagged. Rainbow Dash flew into the bathroom where Pure Hope was. Rainbow Dash was really upset, Pure Hope had her head in the toilet and was throwing up. She looked up at Rainbow Dash and hugged her.

'Oh Rainbow Dash...' Pure Hope sobbed for a while, then continued. 'I can't believe he...did that! I mean, I am the off-spring of his rival. I...He...He wants me to marry him!' Pure Hope shouted and began to cry. The rest of the mane six heard her tears and ran into the bathroom. Celestia went to calm everyone down until a weird force picked Pure Hope up and into her bed. Only Pure Hope knew what this force was... 'Mother! He's touching me!' Pure Hope cried. The evil laughter echoed not though the room but in Pure Hope's head.

'Come on everypony,' Celestia said, leading the mane six out of Pure Hope's bedroom. 'Pure Hope needs her rest. Luna, keep an eye on her. In you know where...' Luna nodded and the door closed. Luna kissed Pure Hope on the forehead and puffed up her pillow.

They all had the worst nightmares they ever had.

* * *

Rainbow Dash's nightmare was of a horrible thought she had since that day Discord first escaped. Her thought was 'Why did Discord show up to her, Pinkie Pie spent most of her time with Discord when his head was a balloon.'

Rainbow would be in the Canterlot gardens, walking until her wings disappear. She would run about looking for them until she would see Discord. Discord had her wings and turned them into a wedding ring. Discord would bend down and force Rainbow Dash to marry him...Because of her hair, which he always said was 'Chaotic'.

Tonight, Pure Hope was in the dream, but as Rainbow Dash. Rainbow would watch as Pure Hope agrees to marry him. Rainbow Dash would scream until she was awake.

These were the only nightmares Rainbow Dash had since Discord was released.

* * *

Fluttershy had a more, safe nightmare.

Fluttershy would always be with her animals until he arrived. Discord would stroke her mane and call her names, like sweet, kind, beautiful, ect. Fluttershy never thought about being with a colt before, so her dreams were more uncomfortable than scary.

Tonight, Pure Hope was in the dream, but as Fluttershy. Fluttershy would watch as Pure Hope listens to Discord's words of love and enjoys them. Fluttershy would whimper until she was awake.

These were the only nightmares Fluttershy had since Discord was released.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle's nightmare was more troubling. Knowing Pure Hope, being Celestia's blood, would be next in line for the throne. If she married Discord, he would be king and Equestria would be in a total chaos storm.

Twilight would be on her throne, next to Luna, as ponies walked in to ask Celestia for help. Waiting for the day that Twilight Sparkle would help the kingdom. And hoping to learn more about Princess Celestia and Luna. But when she got her chance, Discord would attack Equestria and Twilight was punished by being sent to the moon.

Tonight, Pure Hope was in the dream, but as Twilight Sparkle. Twilight would watch as Pure Hope stopped Discord's attack by agreeing to marry him and Celestia being dearly upset. Twilight would cry until she was awake.

These were the only nightmares Twilight Sparkle had since Discord was released.

* * *

Pinkie Pie's nightmare was less scary and more weird. Pinkie loved Discord's magic, but hated it when he made a mistake. But didn't want to have him upset her friends, so if Pure Hope marries Discord, she'll get all of his great magic.

Pinkie would be sleeping in her bed and wakes up to see Ponyville full a chaos, but not too much. Just, the weather is crazy. Pinkie Pie would run outside and drink the chocolate rain. Until one raindrop feels like it wasn't rain, it felt more like hail. And when, she goes to complain to Discord. He turns her into Pinkameana and she made all her friends miserable. Hurting Pinkie inside.

Tonight, Pure Hope was in the dream, but as Pinkie Pie. Pinkie would watch as Pure Hope drinks all the raindrops and enjoys Discord's magic.

These were the only nightmares Pinkie Pie had since Discord was released.

* * *

Applejack and Rarity's nightmares were the same and connected. They weren't as scared of Discord or his power as much as the rest of the mane six. But still ended up being nervous about Pure Hope's happiness.

Applejack asked Rarity during the night, 'Rarity, are you ok?'

'Yes Applejack, only apart from Pure Hope... I hope she's ok'

* * *

Pure Hope suffered the most, she hardly had a thought of happiness.

Pure Hope was walking though Canterlot with Rainbow Dash, Luna and Celestia. Soon the sky got darker and Pure Hope felt no more hooves walking. She turned round to see her friends and family turned to stone. She started to run away, but bumped into the every thing that caused this mess. Discord. 'You, let my love ones GO!' Pure Hope cried, but Discord just picked her up and go to kiss her. But Pure Hope kicked Discord in the jaw and started to fly as fast as Rainbow Dash.

The Canterlot garden turned into the Everfree forest, every time Pure Hope turned round to see how far away she was from Discord. Only to find him as close as one centimetre away from her. 'Wait...I don't know how to fly!' Pure Hope realized as she started falling down. She got up and started to run. But it was too late.

Pure Hope was lifted into the air and Discord stared into her eyes. 'You'll belong to me...' He said.

'No!' Pure Hope cried.

'You'll belong to me and you'll be happy!'

'Never! Someone...oh...SOMEPONY SAVE ME!' Pure Hope quickly began to cry again.

'Will you just shut up! Or I'll do this!' Discord's eyes started to turn into his spiral eyes which he used to corrupt the mane six.

'Leave her alone you MONSTER!' Luna shouted, turning Discord to stone. Pure Hope was set free and ran up to Luna. They hugged and Pure Hope cried.

'Luna! Thank you for saving me! Wait...I thought you were dead.' Pure Hope said, Luna looked at her with a weird look.

'That's what your nightmare said, but I'm the real Luna. Don't worry anymore. Soon the sun will come out and these nightmares will go away.'

'Really?' Pure Hope asked, just as Luna began to float upwards the sky and into a light.

'Pure Hope, you're waking up! Don't panic!'

'Wait!' Pure Hope screamed as she woke up. She jumped out of bed and hugged Luna.

'Please, don't cry...' Luna said, as someone was watching them from the window.

Discord smiled wickedly as he thought of a plan. 'If I help Pure Hope get her cutie mark faster and then, she mine!' He laughed for a while until he saw the mane six and Celestia enter the bedroom. He flew back to the maze and listened to what element is Pure Hope going to train for.


	6. Generosity

Chapter 6: Generosity

Princess Celestia saw Pure Hope's cheeks, soaked and wet. 'Oh, my child. What happened?' Celestia hugged Pure Hope and kissed her on the forehead.

'Mum...Are you sure i'll be fine?' Pure Hope whimpered.

'Of course, my child. As long as my eyes can still see you. Everything will be fine.' Celestia went to leave before she remembered. 'Oh! And yes, your first lesson on Harmony is Generosity. So, this morning, Rarity will spend the morning with you. Then you'll have lunch and your next lesson.' And with that, Celestia left. And so did everyone else, apart from Rarity.

'I'm every thrilled that we'll be spending time together.' Rarity cheered, but Pure Hope walked over to the windows. The Canterlot gardens and maze could be seen for miles around. 'Pure...Hope?' Rarity asked, walking up to Pure Hope and putting her hoof on Pure Hope's back.

'I'm fine, Rarity. I'm just really tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.'

'Did you dream...about...Him?' Rarity asked, even though she knew what the nightmare was about, she just wanted to be sure.

'Who else would it be!' Pure Hope collapsed on the floor and cried.

'Pure Hope...I know, do you like ice-cream?' Rarity asked.

'Well...Only strawberry ice-cream.' Pure Hope replied, never knowing Rarity liked ice-cream.

'I know, thanks to Twilight, where the best ice-cream is in all of Equestria is. I don't really like ice-cream, but I did hear ice-cream does help ponies who are upset.' Rarity said, thinking of a way to make Pure Hope. Rarity grabbed a cloak from Pure Hope's closet and put it on Pure Hope. 'You don't know magic and if Discord sees you with just me and without your mother, he'll take you away.'

'Thanks Rarity.' Pure Hope quickly stated as they left the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was building his little lair where he'll keep Pure Hope. 'You will be with me, or everypony will suffer.' he stated as he made his little cage and he smiled when his work was finally finished. He heard the front doors of the castle open, he went to check to see if it was Pure Hope. But it was only Rarity and some cloaked pony.

'Don't worry dear, he may honestly love you...' Rarity started until she could hear Discord's breathing. 'But then again, you may find some other pony who could love you.'

'Rarity, I don't really want to fall in love.' said the cloaked pony. Discord felt sorry for the cloaked pony, he sighed and went back to his lair.

'That poor pony, maybe I could help her...' Discord began, but remembered Pure Hope. 'But then again, that Pure Hope is our ticket into Equestrian royalty! So, I don't care for anypony but her!' Discord then remembered about Rarity's hatred for getting dirty. A evil thought came to his head. 'I think maybe the best the best thing to see is Rarity dirty!' He laughed and left the maze.

* * *

Rarity and Pure Hope left the ice-cream shop, holding their ice-creams. Both of them having strawberry ice-cream. 'Thank you Rarity! I love ice-cream. Well, a bit.'

'I have a little love for ice-cream...' Rarity replied, Discord flew by and turned invisible.

'Say good bye to your beautiful hooves, element' Discord whispered and then, he flew up to Rarity and slapped her ice-cream on the floor.

'Oh no! My hooves, they're horribly sticky and pink!' Rarity then started to tear-up. 'Of all the worst things that could happen, this is, the, worst, thing ever!' Rarity cried. Discord couldn't keep his smile closed. But Pure Hope gave Rarity her ice-cream.

'Here you go Rarity, you can have my ice-cream.' Rarity took it and licked it.

'Thank you Pure Hope,' Rarity whispered, with the sense that Discord was around. She had to whisper Pure Hope's name so Discord couldn't take her away. 'You're really generous, you know that right?'. Suddenly, Pure Hope's flank began to glow. They ran back to the castle and shut the doors. Discord slammed right into the door, hurting his nose.

'OW! My poor nose.' He said, covering his nose. 'Shoot! That cloaked pony was Pure Hope!, well, maybe her cutie mark is there now.' Discord flew back to his lair.

* * *

Rarity took Pure Hope's cloak off and saw her cutie mark on Pure Hope's flank. 'Pure Hope! Your cutie mark, is mine!' Rarity said. Pure Hope turned round to see and smiled.

'Pure Hope, Rarity, lunch is ready!' Celestia shouted.

'Come on Pure Hope, let's see if Princess Celestia knows why your cutie mark is mine.' Rarity said and they headed towards the dining room. Pure Hope knowing why Rarity's ice-cream fell on the floor.


	7. Chaotic lunch

Chapter 7: Chaotic lunch

Rarity and Pure Hope finally sat down in the dinning room. The large table was in the centre of the room, above the table was a giant glass window, with the sun shining bright though the window. The rest of the mane six already at the table, surprized to see Pure Hope with her cutie mark and Rarity with sticky hooves. 'Rarity!' Pinkie Pie shouted, pointing her hoof at Rarity. 'You have my hoof colours!' Rarity blushed and sat down. Pure Hope went to sit with Rainbow Dash.

'Princess...Mother, why is my cutie mark the same as Rarity's?' Pure Hope asked, having a worried look on her face, but not letting it show.

'Well, you are all the elements.' Celestia started, helping herself to more chocolate cake. 'You need to use them to gain your cutie mark, once you do, your real cutie mark will appear and your element. Then, that Discord will get whats going to him.'

Pure Hope sighed, she looked at her friends and family, knowing this will be weird for them to know. 'I'm...i'm scared of Discord...' She finally spoke, the mane six did spit out her drinks and stared at her.

'That's understandable, he is very...' Fluttershy whispered but quickly whimpered back to being quiet. She kept her eyes at the window above the table. When Pure Hope looked up, only to see the horrible monster Discord.

* * *

Outside the window, Discord smiled with love as he stared at Pure Hope. 'Don't worry Pure Hope, once you get used to me, you'll fall right into my arms...' Discord then shrunk himself to one centimetre. And he flew into the dinning room and sat on one of the nearby shelves. Pure Hope just a mile away, but he knew to let the other ponies know he was around.

* * *

Pure Hope, who had finally finished her food turned to Celestia. 'Mother, i have something to tell you.' Pure Hope then sighed and just then felt something on her shoulder. Pure Hope screamed and fell on the floor.

'I knew he would come.' Luna said and ran over to Pure Hope. The mane six got ready to attack Discord but were kicked by plates.

'Guys!' Pure Hope cried, just as her lips touched Discord's lips. He grew back to normal size and decided to fly off. But, Celestia used her magic to give Pure Hope her magic back. Pure Hope shot Discord in the face and they fell on the floor. Discord rubbed his head and flew out the castle. 'Mother, thanks.' A bright flash appeared as her second cutie mark appeared, the same mark as Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark. 'Mother! My second cutie mark is here!'

'Wow, Pure Hope! That's amazing.' Celestia noticed and ran to stop Discord, only for him to disappear.

Pure Hope continued to use her magic to freeze the plates, cups and everything attacking the mane six until they ran out the room. 'So, who is my next teacher and harmony lesson?' Pure Hope asked as Celestia and Luna locked the door.

'Well, you now need to learn about Honesty. So, you'll be spending time with Applejack.' Celestia replied as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord went back to his lair where he made more of a normal bed for Pure Hope. He sighed, with a slight sound of love. 'Oh, that Pure Hope has stolen my heart. She's just like me. And if you, yes YOU, reading this story and being like why is Discord talking to me! Pure Hope is all the elements of Harmony joined together, right? And I'm made up of all sorts of animals, right? So, we're perfect for each other.

Discord went to bed, while you went 'What did I just read?'


	8. Honesty

Chapter 8: Honesty

Applejack closed the door of Pure Hope's bedroom, Pure Hope was sitting on her bed. Applejack then walked over to Pure Hope's bed and sat next to her. 'So, you tell me a bit more about yourself.' Applejack asked, putting her hoof on Pure Hope's wing.

'Well, Applejack. I'm just...scared.' Pure Hope whimpered.

Applejack got up and walked in front of Pure Hope. 'It's Discord, isn't it?' She said, taking her hat off and putting it on Pure Hope.

'Well, yes Applejack. But let me explain why...' Pure Hope began as Applejack's hat fell off her head. 'Sorry, my horn makes it hard for your hat to stay on.'

'That's alright.' Applejack replied. 'So, about Discord. Is it his eyes?' Applejack asked.

'No.' Pure Hope replied.

'His sharp tooth?'

'No.'

'His sharp claws?'

'No.'

'His bushy eye brows and beard?'

'No.'

'His scaly tail?'

'No! It's his magic!' Pure Hope cried, wiping tears and sniffling her nose. Applejack hugged her, thinking about what she said.

'His...Magic?' Applejack asked.

'You see, you can get over his looks. But his magic is dangerous. He could turn you into a cat, a pot, an ant and anything he wants just because you angered him! That's what scary about him!' Pure Hope got up and looked out the window. She saw the Maze and Discord, building a castle for him and Pure Hope. 'I just can't be tied with him in love forever til the day we die.' She sadly sighed.

* * *

Discord made the last touches to the castle. He sighed and hit himself in the head. 'Come on Discord! What's her favorite colour?' Discord asked himself. 'Pink? Nah!' He clicked his claws and changed the room walls from pink to orange. 'Orange? Nah, too bright!' He clicked his claws again and realized. 'Of course! Her favorite colour is sky blue, like Rainbow Dash...Oh, Dash. Her rainbow hair, all crazy and chaotic.' He turned the walls a sky blue and shut the door. 'Now, time to help her get her mark and help me get my bride!' Discord laughed and flew out the castle. He flew to Pure Hope's bedroom and turned invisible to blend in with the world.

'So, Pure Hope. Your nightmare? It was about him?' Applejack asked, walking around the room.

'Yes, he tried to corrupt me...' Pure Hope replied, sighing with a walk towards the window. 'Applejack, I am scared of him but at the same time. There's something there that makes me...Like him' She said regretfully. Applejack's jaw fell to the floor and so did Discord's, but his jaw really touched the ground.

'She...likes...me? Discord replied, feeling more happy in his heart than ever before.

Applejack walked up to Pure Hope. 'You're being honest, right sugar cube?' Applejack asked.

'Yes,' Pure Hope smiled and turned to face Applejack. Pure Hope gasped when she saw Applejack's hat on fire.

'Whew! Is it hot here or is my hat on fire? Now remember Pure Hope, tell the honest truth.' Applejack asked Pure Hope. Pure Hope nodded about the hat on fire. Applejack took her hat off and started stomping on her hat. 'Thanks Pure Hope, you must have saved my life.' A bright flash filled the room and Applejack's cutie mark was on Pure Hope's flank.

'Applejack! Your cutie mark! I have it! I'm half way there...But, closer to...' Pure Hope slowly stopped as she remembered Celestia and Discord's deal.

'And half way to being my bride!' shouted a familiar voice. Discord entered the bedroom and grabbed Pure Hope into the air. He made a bride's dress appear on Pure Hope and a suit on himself. 'I heard what you said about me, you don't mind my looks. And that's all I need!' Discord roared. Applejack bucked Discord's leg and Pure Hope fell to the ground. She landed on Applejack's back and the two of them ran out the room. Locking the door.

'Run Pure Hope! Run like you never ran before.' Applejack shouted, she cried for the guards to attack Discord as Pure Hope ran into Celestia's room.

'Mother! Mother, it's him! He entered my room and held me!' Pure Hope cried, still in her wedding dress. Celestia got out of her diary and stretched out her wing.

'Come my child. You can stay with me until it's safe for you to come out.' Celestia replied as Pure Hope climbed on Celestia's bed and tucked under Celestia wing.

'Tia, he's gone now. Pure Hope can come in her room if she wants.' Luna asked a while later, proud. But when she saw Pure Hope fast asleep with Celestia. 'Awww! That's so cute. It's just like when Pure Hope was a filly. You know, before he...'

Celestia put her diary down and stared Luna down. 'Please, Luna. Please don't remind me about my mistake.' And walked out the room. Pure Hope, slowly woke up and followed Celestia.

'Hey Luna.' Pure Hope said calmly as she left the room. Little did she know, some one was watching them. The one, the only DISCORD.

'You'll be mine, Pure Hope. Or Equestria will be in a total chaos storm!' He laughed and flew back to his castle. Think of a way to woo Pure Hope.


	9. At night he comes

Chapter 9: At night he comes

After tea, Pure Hope was sent to her bedroom to rest. 'Mother...Would you still love me if I told you this?' Pure Hope asked, Celestia slowly nodded. 'I have...a few...feelings for D..D...Discord.' Pure Hope finally whispered. Celestia gulped and got up.

Before she left the room, she turned her head to see Pure Hope. 'Have you told any pony?' Celestia asked.

'Well, only Applejack.' Pure Hope sighed, trying to smile. Celestia sighed with relief and shut the door.

* * *

When midnight came, Pure Hope was awoken by a light green light. The light was coming from her horn and she was lifted out her bed. Her horn dragged her towards her door and slammed right into it. Pure Hope could then smell her favorite meal from her human life. A cheeseburger.

She followed the smell and it lead her into the dinning hall. She smiled and went to sit in the chair, where her meal was. As she was half-way done, a voice made her spine chill. 'Well, looks like you came to my dinner date after all.' Discord smiled, he tied her up on the chair and sat down on his chair. 'Well, do you like me?'

Pure Hope nearly coughed up her meal and looked at Discord for a second. 'Do...I?'

'Of course, you said to Apple...something or different...'

'Applejack?'

'Yeah, her! Did you tell any other pony?'

'Only my...Are you eating paper?' Pure Hope asked, before she could tell Discord about the chat with her mother. Discord looked up her and smiled.

'Yes, are you surprized?'

'Well..yes.'

'That's alright. How's your dinner?'

'It's...amazing! I'm really shocked.'

'So...' Discord clicked his claws and Pure Hope's empty plate disappeared. She finally was set free but Discord had the door locked. He then turned into a mirror and dragged Pure Hope towards him. 'Let's get your wedding dress ready!' He cheered and made a dress.

Pure Hope's rainbow hair was put in a ponytail and with a flower hair clip. Her dress was white with a golden rim at the bottom. She wore golden shoes with white gems and a beautiful blue necklace. 'Wow...Discord, it's beautiful! But, don't get your hopes up. Me and my friends will beat you, so I won't have to marry you.'

Discord turned back into himself and grabbed Pure Hope. She yelped but Discord kissed her on the lips again. Pure Hope's reaction turned from fear into guilty pleasure. She blushed and was knocked out.

* * *

Pure Hope woke up in her bed and in the face of Luna. 'Pure Hope!' Luna cried happily, 'I found you in the dinning hall, sleeping and smiling. Why were you in the dinning hall anyway?'

'Luna...' Pure Hope began, smiling. 'I am in love with Discord for real. So...Are you freaked out now?' Luna stared at Pure Hope until Pinkie Pie bounced into the bedroom.


	10. Laughter

Chapter 10: Laughter

After Pure Hope brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, she went to see Pinkie Pie who was sitting on her bed. 'So, Pinkie.' Pure Hope began, smiling. 'What can we do for my laughter cutie mark?' Pure Hope asked.

'Ahhhh...I don't know?' Pinkie Pie replied. She then thought of something that she knew would work. 'We need to make everypony smile!' Pinkie Pie cried, jumping up and down on Pure Hope's bed.

'But, how do we do that?' Pure Hope asked. 'I mean, the ponies in Canterlot are very upper-class. And they don't find your parties fun.' Pure Hope told her, Pinkie Pie then smiled.

'We go to Ponyville!' She cheered, still jumping up Pure Hope's bed. 'The ponies there are silly and fun to be with!'

'And, it gets us away from Discord!' Pure Hope cheered. Pinkie stopped jumping and walked up to Pure Hope.

'Why would you want to get away from him? I mean, he's funny and can make chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds. Who wouldn't want that.' Pinkie explained, giving a weird expression. 'What has ever done to you other than kiss you two times.'

'Three.'

'THREE! Ohhhh! Tell me what happened!' Pinkie Pie cried with a happy smile.

'I don't want to talk about that, Pinkie.' Pure Hope sighed uncomfortably. But still smiled. 'So, how are we going to Ponyville. I mean, I don't know how to fly and Discord will easily catch us if we get the train.' Pure Hope told Pinkie, knowing that Discord will recognize her even in her cloak.

'We can use Twilight's hot air balloon to get there. She doesn't need anymore now she has her wings.' Pinkie told her. Pure Hope smiled and they ran out the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord his walking though the maze when he thought of an idea. 'I know, I'll follow Pure Hope when I'm invisible and then, when she gets her cutie mark, I'll pick her up and marry her.' He heard the front door open, it was Pure Hope and Pinkie Pie. 'Right on cue.' Discord smiled, he turned invisible and flew up to Pure Hope. He made three rules. No touching her and No talking near her.

* * *

Pinkie Pie helped Pure Hope into the hot air balloon, she cut the ropes and they were up in the air. 'So, this how Rainbow Dash feels when she flies. I wish I knew how to fly, then I could fly.' Pure Hope sighed, as the wind blew though her hair. She smiled and turned round to see Pinkie Pie, her tummy then began to rumble. 'Pinkie Pie, did you bring any food?'

Pinkie turned round. 'No, why would we need food?' Pinkie asked, just then her tummy rumbled. 'Oh' Pinkie realized.

'We're gonna have to starve to death! Nooooooo!' Pure Hope cried. Discord, who was flying next to the hot air balloon, overheard and made a bunch of cotton candy clouds for the balloon to fly into.

'GASP! Pure Hope, it's a storm of cotton candy clouds!' Pinkie Pie took a bite out of one of the clouds. 'With melted chocolate inside! GASP! Maybe Discord isn't so bad after all!' Pinkie Pie cried. Pure Hope blushed and sat down.

The smell of the clouds made her want to eat the clouds, but she knew that she'll just be entering Discord's trap. 'Well, I guess he isn't hurting me.' And she took a bite out of one of the clouds. She smiled, 'This is the best thing ever!' and continued to eat the clouds.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Pure Hope made it to Ponyville, after two minutes of nothing but eating those cotton candy clouds. They got off the hot air balloon and walked though the town. 'So, how's Ponyville?' Pinkie asked. 'I know you Canterlot ponies don't like the dirty grounds or the buildings.'

'No, it's perfect. In fact, it's better when your actually in Ponyville.' Pure Hope replied. 'So, how do you make ponies know you?'

'That's easy!' Pinkie Pie cried, starting to bounce up and down though the town. 'You just make everypony your friend by making them smile!'

(Pinkie Pie)

**My name is Pinkie Pie  
**Hello  
**And I am here to say  
**How ya doing  
**I'm gonna make you smile  
****and I will brighten up your day~  
It doesn't matter now  
**What's up  
**If you are sad or blue  
**Howdy  
**Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do**

**Cause i love to make you smile, smile, smile  
yes i do  
it fills my heart with sunshine all the while  
yes it does  
cause all i really need a smile, smile, smile  
from these happy friends of mine**

**I like to see you grin  
**Awesome  
**I love to see you beam  
**Rock on  
**the corners of your mouths turned up  
is always Pinkie's dream  
**Hoof bump  
**but if you're kind of blurry  
and your face has made a frown  
i'll work real hard and do my best  
to turn that sad frown upside down~**

**Cause i love to make you grin, grin, grin  
yes i do  
busted out from ear to ear  
let it begin  
just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin  
and you fill me with good cheer**

Pure Hope smiled, but remembered her human life and frowned. Pinkie looked at her worriedly and asked her what's wrong. Pure Hope sighed and sung.

(Pure Hope)

**It was true  
my days were dark and lonely  
and maybe i was sad  
but now your here to show me that is wasn't that bad  
there was one thing that made me happy  
and made it all worthwhile  
and that was when you talked to your friends  
and got them to  
smile~**

(Duet)

**We really are so happy  
your smile fills me with glee  
i give a smile  
i get a smile  
and that's so special to us**

**Cause we love to make you beam, beam, beam  
yes we do  
tell us what more can we say to make you see  
that we do  
it makes us happy  
when you beam, beam, beam  
yes, it always makes our day~**

Discord, who was watching from the sky heard Pure Hope's singing voice and fell in love with her all over again. Just then, the ponies of Ponyville started following them. Discord continued to watch.

(Duet)

**Come on everypony  
smile, smile, smile  
fill our hearts with sunshine, sunshine  
all we really need a smile, smile, smile  
from these happy friends of ours~**

(Ponies of Ponyville)

**Come on everypony  
smile, smile, smile  
fill their hearts with sunshine, sunshine**

(All)

**all we really need a smile, smile, smile  
from these happy friends of  
ours~**

(Pinkie Pie)

**Yes the perfect gift for me~  
is a smile as wide as a mile  
to make me happy as can be~**

**smile  
smile  
smile  
smile  
smile~**

Pinkie Pie stopped singing when she saw Pure Hope smiling the biggest smile Pinkie has ever seen. Pinkie started smile, which then turned into laughter. They both laughed until a bright flash appeared on Pure Hope's flank. Pinkie Pie's cutie mark was now on her. 'GASP! You got your other cutie mark! This is great, i mean, you just need to get Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's cutie marks then we can put Discord away in his stone prison. Which will be a shame because he did save us from eating eachother!' Pinkie went on. Pure Hope just smiled, but also dreaded returning to Canterlot.


	11. Kindness

Chapter 11: Kindness

Pinkie Pie and Pure Hope made it back to Canterlot, with the balloon without a cut, only to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Twilight Sparkle. 'Pinkie Pie, why did put Pure Hope in danger?' Celestia boldly spoke, Pinkie began to shake and whimper.

'I...I...I didn't put her in danger...I just took to her to Ponyville.' Pinkie Pie replied, smiling has hard as she could.

'No, Discord could have captured her. And it would have all your fault.' Celestia continued, 'If you wasn't an Element of Harmony, we would have you sent to the moon or turn you to stone.' Celestia shouted. Pure Hope cried tears and Pinkie Pie's hair became flat and straight.

'Mother! Why are you so mad!' Pure Hope's screamed, bursting into tears and running into the castle. Pinkie Pie also ran into the room.

'Celestia, are you crazy?' Twilight asked, sighed when Celestia ignored her. Celestia went into the castle to talk to the garden. Twilight ran up to Celestia, 'So...Celestia...What element is Pure Hope going to learn next?'

'Kindness' Celestia said and left Twilight alone. Fluttershy overheard what Celestia said and went to Pure Hope's bedroom.

* * *

Pure Hope cried on her bed, tears staining both her cheeks and pillow. Discord watched from the window, feeling his eyes starting to water. He blinked hardly to get rid of the tears and teleported into Pure Hope's bedroom. 'Hi Pure Hope, ready for...' Discord began but her crying caused Discord to stop talking.

Pure Hope removed her tears and turned to look at Discord. 'Hey, please continue. I want to have somepony be nice to me.' Pure Hope whispered, tapping her hoof on her bed. Smiling as Discord sat next to her. 'Thanks, for last night. I forgot to say thank you.' Pure Hope noticed Discord, holding a present on his lap. 'What's that?'

Discord put the present on her lap and Pure Hope opened it. 'I knew how much you loved your wedding dress, so, I gave it to you.' Discord replied, smiling as Pure Hope looked at it. 'You can keep it for as long as you want. Well, you'll have to wear it on our wedding day.'

Pure Hope stared at it for the longest time, until the door started to open. Discord flew under the bed and Pure Hope hid it under her pillow. It was Fluttershy, she walked into the bedroom and sat where Discord was. 'Hello Pure Hope, I see you have gotten better.' Fluttershy smiled, but stopped when Pure Hope began to frown. 'You know, I could teach you baby steps in flying. Would you like that?' Fluttershy asked. Pure Hope sighed, knowing that she'll just be kept in the castle.

'Sure,' Pure Hope replied. Giving out a smile.

Fluttershy smiled as Pure Hope got off her bed. 'Ok, first. Flap your wings slowly.' Fluttershy told Pure Hope as Pure Hope spread her wings and began to slowly began to flap them. 'Next, flap them a bit faster.' Fluttershy once again explained as Pure Hope began to copy what she said. 'Finally, lift your hooves off ground.' Fluttershy spoke just as she lifted herself up in the air. Pure Hope closed her eyes and jumped in the air. Shocked to find herself flying, she flew towards Fluttershy and hugged her.

'Thank you so much for helping me! Now I can fly with Rainbow Dash!' Pure Hope cried, as Fluttershy flew back down to the ground. 'Flutter..shy?' Pure Hope asked, flying back down. Fluttershy spread out her wings and sighed with a sound of pain.

'Oww! My wings, they don't normally hurt. Could you take me to my room where Angel is?' Fluttershy asked, but Pure Hope began massaging her wings. Fluttershy gave out a sigh of comfort as Pure Hope continued to rub them. 'Thank you,' Fluttershy began. 'You have very soft hooves and you're very kind for doing this out of your own freedom.' Fluttershy finished as Pure Hope finished the massage.

'No problem.' Pure Hope said with a smile as a bright light shone in the bedroom. Fluttershy's cutie mark was on Pure Hope's flank. 'Cool, my cutie mark!' Pure Hope cried, only to discover Fluttershy leaving the bedroom and Discord behind Pure Hope.

'Oh, you got to give me one of those when we're married.' Discord smiled as Pure Hope got a worried look on her face. 'Don't worry sweetheart. You're only one cutie mark away from being my bride!' Discord cried as he pushed Pure Hope towards her bedroom window. 'Just look at our castle, of course it'll be in a different area of Equestria so Celestia can't hurt us.' Discord whispered in Pure Hope's ear.

'Discord,' Pure Hope gasped, seeing how beautiful and not chaotic the castle was. 'It's beautiful, but I can't just fall in love with you just after one night.'

'Hey! What about all those kisses?'

'They weren't real kisses!'

'Ok missy! How would you like to be turned to my side!'

'You wouldn't dare!' Pure Hope screamed as Luna entered the room. Discord disappeared and Pure Hope fell to the ground.

'Oh! Pure Hope!' Luna cried and she picked up the fainted Pure Hope. 'Tia!' Luna screamed as she ran into the hallway to find her sister.


	12. A loyal disaster

Chapter 12: A loyal disaster

Pure Hope woke up in a woods, the trees reaching the sky and the ground was full of water. As Pure Hope began to walk in the water, a bright white flash gave light to the woods. Then, it happened again. And again, and again, and again. After the sixth time, Pure Hope turned to find a new cutie mark. It was of a pink heart, with orange wings at the side and a green horn on top. 'So, looks like your cutie mark is here!' Discord smiled. Pure Hope turned round and screamed.

She ran as fast as she could, evenly, her legs grew tired so Pure Hope began to fly. 'Discord! Leave me alone!' Pure Hope screamed louder and tears ran down her cheeks.

'But, what about the dress I made you?' Discord reminded her, using his magic to make Pure Hope's wedding dress on Pure Hope.

Pure Hope ripped the dress off and continued to fly. 'No! Discord! I can't marry you! You're too old!' Pure Hope cried. Discord's eyes turned red and angry. He roared like a lion and grabbed Pure Hope by her tail. He pulled her towards him until Princess Luna rescued her. 'Luna!' Pure Hope hugged her and wiggled in Luna's starry mane.

* * *

Pure Hope lifted up from a bed in Canterlot she never saw before. She smiled when she found out the forest scene was only a dream. As she looked round the room, she found Celestia walking around the bed. 'Oh Pure Hope! You're alright!' Celestia smiled and hugged her, but stopped after a few seconds. 'But, why did you let him in your bedroom?' Celestia asked really seriously. 'Never mind, it's night. You need your sleep, you need to learn how to use magic and Loyalty...' But Pure Hope had already left the room. Celestia sighed and went to bed.

* * *

Pure Hope climbed into bed and sighed. She smiled as Discord's castle glowed in the night, she knew he was awake and getting everything ready for their wedding day. Pure Hope sighed and smiled. 'Oh Discord, you'll never give up. Like Rainbow Dash.' Pure Hope said, before climbing into bed.

A while later, Rainbow Dash flew into Pure Hope's bedroom and tapped her horn. 'Pure Hope!' she cried, but Pure Hope continued to sleep. 'Pure Hope, do you want to fly with me?' Rainbow Dash asked, but Pure Hope continued to sleep. She only tossed a bit. Finally, Pure Hope woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing hard and sighing once she stopped. She got up to get a glass of water but fell on top of Rainbow Dash, who had fell asleep after asking Pure Hope to fly with her. 'Pure Hope! Finally you're up!'

'Rainbow Dash? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!' Pure Hope screamed, but Rainbow Dash put her hoof in Pure Hope's mouth to stop her shouting.

'So, Fluttershy told me you can fly now. Right?'

'Right?'

'So, do you want to have a fly date?'

'Sure! But how do we get outside with the guards?' Pure Hope asked as they left the bed room. Rainbow Dash gave her a purple drink and told her to drink it. When Rainbow Dash did, she disappeared. Pure Hope was worried but still drank it. Before you knew it, Pure Hope also disappeared. But she could see Rainbow Dash again, Pure Hope sighed with relief. 'Rainbow! What happened? First you disappeared and then you came back and...and...'

'It's a vanishing potion from Twilight's Princess spell book. I stole it.' Rainbow Dash winked and Pure Hope followed her. After they got pass the guards, two other drinks were found on the balcony. They drank them and became visible again. 'Ready?' Rainbow Dash asked, Pure Hope nodded and spread her wings out.

Rainbow Dash pushed Pure Hope up in the air and Pure Hope to fly in the air. She smiled as Rainbow Dash followed her, 'Ready for a race?' Pure Hope asked Rainbow Dash. 'Please note, I'm not the best or fastest flyer, but...'

'Don't worry, I'll be VERY slow for you. I just wanted to spend some time with the lost princess of Equestria.' Rainbow Dash replied, smiled as she put her hoof on Pure Hope's back.

'Thanks,' Pure Hope smiled 'I just needed time out of bed and those nightmares.' Pure Hope began as the two of flew off, faking a smile still seeing Discord's castle still glowing. But Discord wasn't in his castle

* * *

Discord felt like he needed a bit of a rainy night while he felt, so he made some cotton candy clouds. But, when he heard Pure Hope and Rainbow Dash's voices, he hid behind the cotton candy cloud. Sighing, 'Few, she hasn't seen me yet! Now, if you're lucky Discord, she'll be yours.' Discord whispered to himself.

* * *

Pure Hope spotted a white normal cloud, so she dragged Rainbow Dash to sit on it. Pure Hope was all giggly to sit on a cloud for the first time and when she did, it felt like the softest pillow or chair ever. 'So, what was that all about?' Rainbow Dash asked Pure Hope when she finally sat on the cloud.

'Well, I had a dream about Discord again...' Pure Hope began, Rainbow Dash hugged Pure Hope. 'You know, because now I only have one more element to learn. One only one element closer to being Discord's bride, worst of all, I'll have to live away from you.' Pure Hope sighed, moving a bit closer to Rainbow Dash. 'My nightmare was about that. You were black and white, as well as the others, I had to live in the Everfree forest and worst of all, I had to sleep in the bed as DISCORD!' Pure Hope cried.

Rainbow Dash hugged Pure Hope using her wings. 'I know, but can I tell you a secret.'

'Sure, I promise.'

'I've also had trouble with Discord love.' Rainbow told Pure Hope, blushing.

'Wha...? Pure Hope jumped in shock.

'Well, he was always trading my wings for my marriage. I don't feel like being wed cause I'm a free bird. I don't need other ponies to marry.' Rainbow Dash sighed. Pure Hope then gave Rainbow a hug.

* * *

Discord was about to gag, all of that talking of friendship and those hugs were making him sick. So, he flew into Rainbow Dash and she fell towards the ground. 'Pure Hope! My wings have been broken, help!' Rainbow Dash cried.

Pure Hope started biting her hoof. If she went to save her, she could be captured by Discord. But if she didn't went to save her, Rainbow Dash could die and Discord would rule Equestria. 'I'm coming Rainbow Dash!' Pure Hope cried as she flew down towards Rainbow Dash. She flew under Rainbow Dash to catch her, but when she did a bright flash appeared on her flank. 'Oh No!' She screamed as her cutie mark completely changed from many cutie marks, to a pink heart with orange wings and a green horn. Just like in her nightmare.

Almost like it was meant to be, Pure Hope flew right into Discord. She looked up, he had a smile on his face and a ring in his lion paw. 'Now my dear, don't be running around like that.' Discord then picked her up, Pure Hope's face was full of fear. 'Here, you look beautiful with that ring.' Pure Hope looked up as Discord put her wedding ring. Pure Hope then fainted. 'Awwww, she's so cute when she's sleeping.' And with that, Discord left. Pushing Rainbow Dash to the sides.

* * *

'Ahhhhhhhh!' Twilight screamed, running around her room. 'My spell book! GONE!' She kept on shouting, Fluttershy flew over to Twilight with a book in her hooves.

'Here it is Twilight, it was in Rainbow Dash's room. For some reason...' Fluttershy became quiet as she gave the book to Twilight. 'To be honest, Rainbow Dash is gone too. I don't know why?'

'Luna, get the elements of harmony, get them. We need to find her!' Celestia told Luna, with a worried face on her.

'What's wrong Celestia?' Twilight asked, Celestia looked at her and pointed to Pure Hope's bedroom. Twilight looked inside, 'She's...she's GONE!' Twilight cried. Just then, Rainbow Dash walked in the hallway.

Pinkie Pie who had spent time in her room, saw Rainbow Dash and smiled. Her hair turned bouncy and she jumped into Rainbow Dash. 'Oh Rainbow Dash! I thought you disappeared, and I missed you. I missed you just as much as Pure Hope and wait...Where is Pure Hope?' Pinkie asked Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash felt a million eyes staring at her, she knew she had to tell the truth. 'Ok, Twilight. I stole your spell book. But, I needed it to get Pure Hope out the castle. Celestia, I took Pure Hope out the castle so we could spend some time together. Plus, I just couldn't wait to fly with a princess. And...now Pure Hope has her cutie mark after saving me. But, she's captured by Discord now.' Rainbow sighed. 'But, my wings are broken. So I have a punishment now.' she tried to smile.

'SHE'S WHERE!?' Every other pony asked.

* * *

Pure Hope finally woke up from last night, she let the light in and sighed. 'Yawn! My bedroom looks different. And...my horn feels cold. Like a piece of metal is on my...' She got up and walked to a mirror. She found a wedding ring on her horn. 'Last night, Rainbow, Discord...' She gasped, she ran towards a huge window. 'That's weird, everything seems to be larger than it was before...Or..something is wrong?'

'Wow, I didn't know how weird ponies are when they spend all night awake.' Discord said. Pure Hope's hair stood up. She turned round as her face turned to fear.

'D...D...Discord! What are you doing here? And, what's with the huge brushes and stuff?' Pure Hope asked, as her ears went back.

'Oh, that! Well, I had to shrink the castle. And us inside it too. You know, we don't want the Elements of Harmony finding you so quickly.' Discord smiled and walked towards the door. 'I'll wait until you come out for lunch, in the meantime. Have some toast.' Discord told Pure Hope, making a plate of toast appear before leaving the room.

Pure Hope on to the bed and began crying. 'Mother, I'm sorry.' Pure Hope cried as she covered herself with her new qulit.


	13. All over again

Chapter 13: All over again

Pure Hope stopped crying and locked the door. She could hear Discord walking towards the room and Pure Hope hid under the bed. 'Pure Hope' Pure Hope could still hear Discord. 'Lunch is ready.' He said, knocking on the door.

Pure Hope closed her eyes, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. 'I'm not coming! I'm still tired!' Pure Hope cried.

'Pure Hope, you come out here right now!' Discord calmly said. 'If you don't I'm coming after you in there!' Discord quietly shouted.

'Go ahead, come in here. I don't care, cause I can't love you!' Pure Hope screamed.

'THAT'S IT!' Discord shouted, banging the door trying to break the door down. 'I'm coming in there!' Discord then started clawing the door open with his claws.

Pure Hope flew up to the ceiling waiting for Discord to enter the bedroom. Once he entered the room, Pure Hope flew over his head and out the castle. But, was nearly killed by a ant. 'Ahhhhh! Somepony! Anypony! Help me!' Pure Hope cried. Discord saw her in danger and used his magic to save her. He ran over to see her, but Pure Hope jumped up and hugged him. 'Thank you Discord, thank you for saving my life!' She smiled while hugging him.

'But, remember, if you try to run away again. I won't be there to save you.' Discord replied while standing up with Pure Hope in his arms, tickling her with his beard. She laughed. 'You like that won't you?' Discord smiled.

'Yes...' Pure Hope smiled while blushing, she was put down at the start of the hallway and went into the dinning room. Discord locked the door and ate the key.

'With this out the way, Pure Hope can never leave my sight.' Discord told himself, while walking towards the dinning room

* * *

Meanwhile, the mane six and the princesses were sitting in the throne room. 'I can't believe you Rainbow Dash, you betrayed your friends for your selfish needs!' Applejack shouted at Rainbow Dash.

'Hey country girl!' Rainbow Dash replied, upset and angry. 'I'm already in a lot of pain, thanks to last night. I don't need to be insulted!' Rainbow Dash shouted, but collapsed on the floor when she tried to buck Applejack. 'Ow...' she mumbled, while Pinkie Pie picked her up and put her on a chair.

'Rest Dashie, you need the rest.' Pinkie said, tapping Rainbow Dash lightly as her eyes began to close. Suddenly, evil laughter echoed the room. Pinkie could hear Rainbow Dash trying to get up, but Pinkie stopped Rainbow before she could get up. 'Discord! You fix Rainbow Dash now or...I'll get you.' Pinkie Pie frowned, walking away from Rainbow Dash.

'DISCORD,' Princess Luna shouted, using her royal Canterlot voice trying to scare Discord into giving Pure Hope back. 'BRING THE LOST PRINCESS BACK, OR WE'LL USE THE ELEMENTS.'

'Rest your voice my sister.' Celestia told her sister, pushing Luna to sit in her throne. 'Discord...no...Rainbow Dash, did you see a crown when Pure Hope got her cutie mark?' Celestia asked, turning to face Rainbow Dash.

'No Celestia, I was knocked out when Discord picked Pure Hope up. And I didn't wake up until the sun came up.' She replied, trying to stretch her wings out before quickly closing them since it was painful to move them.

'Discord, does Pure Hope have a crown? You know, Twilight's when you and her first battled eachother.' Celestia sighed. Suddenly, a see-though Discord appeared in the room.

'No, but if you want I can make her one.' He replied, making a crown appear in his lion paw. Celestia shook her head and the crown disappeared. 'Alright, your daughter has agreed to marry me. So, just understand that you can't stop me!' He evilly smiled, scaring the mane six apart from Rainbow Dash, who was too weak to react.

'But...she...is...still...' Rainbow Dash tried to speak, but she was too weak.

'Well, I'll show you that she does care for me and our love.' Discord said, he then left and came back with Pure Hope walking right next to him. 'So my dear, do you love me? As a friend?' Discord asked with a grin on his face.

Pure Hope looked up at him, then at her friends and family. 'Well, yes. I do, after all. You did save my life.' Pure Hope replied, shocking her friends.

'Wait, you were saved by him?' Celestia replied as she walked over to the vision. 'Pure Hope...Please come home. I..we need you.' Celestia said, trying to touch Pure Hope's hoof. Only to have her hoof go though it.

'I don't trust you, I saw what you did to Pinkie Pie. And you never really treated me like your daughter anyway. I was always your toy. Telling me what to learn, what to do, where to do. Do I need to go in more detail!' Pure Hope cried, she ran away from Discord and a door being shut.

Discord frowned at Celestia, 'I don't think she needs you anymore. I better go and look after my future bride. Oh, and just a note. You have six days to give me permission to marry Pure Hope, or you're off the throne and into the stone coating you call a statue.' Discord disappeared and all the ponies stared at Princess Celestia.

'My daughter...doesn't want me...' Celestia sadly said, shedding a tear. Twilight, never seeing Celestia like this, hugged Celestia. Only to have her hooves removed by Celestia's magic. 'Twilight, go after them.' Celestia told Twilight, walking away from her and sitting on her throne. 'Bring your friends with you. And don't you DARE do the same mistake like you did when Discord escaped.' Celestia said sternly. Twilight felt threatened.

'Don't worry Celestia,' Twilight said and they left the throne room. Rainbow Dash slowly got up from the chair, she tried to walk but Pinkie Pie came running up to Rainbow Dash and picked her up. She took her out the room, while humming the smile song. Celestia sighed a sad sigh. Luna noticed this and had to ask. But before she could, Celestia left the room.

* * *

Pure Hope had stopped crying as Discord brushed her mane with his claws. 'Discord,' Pure Hope began, turning to face Discord. No longer being scared of him anymore. 'You care for me and my feelings, right?' She asked. Discord stopped his brushing and began to hover above her.

'Of course, Pure Hope.' Discord said, bowing his head down and shaking his head. Causing to tickle Pure Hope again. She burst into laughter as tears came down her cheeks. Discord stopped and his ears went down. 'Are you crying? I'm sorry.' Discord sighed and went on the ground.

'Discord,' Pure Hope said, removing the tears from her eyes. 'I wasn't crying in sadness, you made me laugh so hard that I could help but getting my eyes to go watery.' Pure Hope got up from her bed and tried to get Discord to stay longer, but Discord shut the door and locked it to keep Pure Hope from seeing Discord's true reason for leaving.

* * *

The mane six made it to the start of the maze, staying together. 'Don't worry everypony.' Twilight said, stopping the Pinkie Pie with Rainbow Dash on her back from entering the maze. 'Discord can't get us since...' But as she said that, Rainbow Dash got up from Pinkie Pie's back. She didn't have any pain or wings! Twilight looked up to see nothing but her mane. She turned round to see Rarity without her horn and Fluttershy without her wings. 'Oh no!' Twilight cried.

'Oh how rude of me, I already made that mistake before.' Discord said, smiling. 'Let's make it easier for you to find Pure Hope without crushing her.' Discord clicked his claws and the mane six were shrunk down to scale. Fluttershy jumped up in the air and hid behind Twilight.

'Ewwww!' Rarity screamed, pointing at an ant. The size as Princess Celestia. 'Those creatures are horrible aren't they Twilight?' Rarity asked, jumping on Twilight's back. 'And your wings are missing! What kind of world is this?' Rarity asked Twilight again, praying for Twilight to know the answer. But she didn't.

The ground began to shake, the mane six huddled together. Frighted of this strange place they've never been before. 'What? Don't even recognize the Canterlot maze?' Discord said, he was now the size of a fully grown dragon. But maybe even twice as big. They screamed, Discord grabbed all of them in his lion paw and throwing them all around. Before putting them down on the ground again, patting them with his index eagle claw. 'I'm trying out a new game. You must work together and solve a puzzle as you walk around the maze. And don't forget the time limit.' He pointed up at the sun, setting down into the ground. 'If you don't complete the puzzles before the sixth day, you'll never become normal size and Pure Hope will be mine.' And with that, he disappeared.

'Twilight, what are we going to do?' Fluttershy asked. Twilight sighed and turned to her friends.

'I don't know, but we've fell into Discord's trap. All over again.' Twilight said, grabbing a giant leaf and dragging it towards her friends. 'Now, let's get some sleep. Pure Hope needs us, Celestia needs us and Equestria needs us...' Twilight said, before drifting to sleep.


	14. Now selfish

Chapter 14: Now selfish

The sun's heat blasted on the mane six, still shrunken. Twilight slowly woke up. 'Good...morning...everypony. How did you all sleep well?'

'No!' The rest of the mane six shouted as they wiped their tired eyes. Twilight sighed.

'I bet Pure Hope slept well,' Rainbow Dash replied, shaking herself awake. 'She slept in a castle probably with Discord.' Rainbow continued as she began walking off. 'Let's get her back and come normal size again!' She cried and that got her friends up and ready. And they began their journey to save Pure Hope.

* * *

Pure Hope woke up smiling, for the first time since she came to Equestria. But It only lasted for a second before she was staring into the eyes of Discord. 'DISCORD!' She screamed, Discord also screamed but fell over. Pure Hope began giggling, but remembered what she was about to say and stopped. 'Why were you watching me sleeping?' Pure Hope asked as she got out of bed and went to brush her mane.

'I wasn't watching you sleep! What kind of pony would I be?' Discord asked her, having a guilty face. Pure Hope turned round and giggled even louder. 'Do you want me to brush your mane?' Discord asked Pure Hope. Pure Hope nodded and they spent the morning playing with their manes until Discord had to leave for some reason.

Pure Hope sighed, 'Discord...Why can't you let me come with you?' Pure Hope asked herself as she heard the door locking. She sat by the door and waited for Discord to return.

* * *

The mane six walked pass a corner when they saw a door. 'This must be one of the puzzles Discord was talking about,' Twilight said, walking closer to it. 'It has Rarity's cutie mark on it, this must mean that this is Rarity's puzzle.' Twilight later said.

Rarity stayed still until Applejack bucked her, 'Fine,' Rarity said. 'It's go, for Pure Hope.' Rarity said and entered the door. But it shut right behind her and it locked. 'Guys! What should I do?' Rarity asked, banging on the door.

'Oh, and not get back to normal size?' Discord smiled.

'I would do anything to get out of this...YOU!' Rarity shouted, but Discord clicked his eagle claws and they disappeared.

* * *

Rarity rubbed her eyes to find herself in Discord's lion paw. 'Help! Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy!' Rarity screamed, but then she saw a unicorn with butterfly wings flying pass them. 'Hey, is that m...e?' Rarity asked herself.

Discord smiled and lifted Rarity closer to his face. 'You think you were always Generous?' Discord asked Rarity, flying towards the Cloudsdale stadium. 'Remember?' Discord asked Rarity, placing her in the crowd.

Rarity watched as she took over Rainbow Dash's place for the great flyers competition. Rarity's eyes teared up, but quickly wiped them. When she opened her eyes, she was in a different place.

* * *

Rarity looked around again, to be in Canterlot. Discord flew down closer to a tower, they looked in the window. Rarity was putting on a crown and began singing. 'Rarity...me! STOP!' Rarity cried, knowing what would happen. 'We need to make Twilight's birthday dress!' Rarity cried, but the past Rarity left the tower before she heard the real Rarity. Discord and the real Rarity entered the tower.

'See, you were always selfish.' Discord replied, watching Rarity run over to her design. 'Come now, let's see another moment of your past.' Discord said, but as he said it Rarity turned round with tears in her eyes.

'No more Discord, please no more.' Rarity said.

'But you still have a lot to...'

DISCORD I SAID ENOUGH!' Rarity screamed. Discord smiled.

'Will stop your lesson early, if you agree to...' Discord began, but Rarity began to cry.

'Just do what you have to do, corrupt me, kill me, date me...I don't care, just no MORE' Rarity cried.

Discord was shocked, he sighed. 'To be honest, I hoped you would put up more of a fight. But since you asked for it, I will.'

* * *

Discord teleported himself and Rarity back to the present day maze. Discord clicked his eagle claws again and Rarity grew black and white. Discord smiled and teleported back to the castle.

* * *

'Discord,' Pure Hope smiled, jumping up and wrapping her hooves around Discord's neck. 'You came back! But, I wonder what you did just now?' Pure Hope asked.

But Discord just sighed, 'You don't want to know' Discord said.

'Just as long as you haven't hurt my friends, I will always love and care for you.' Pure Hope sighed, flying back to the ground. Discord began to feel guilty, but as long as Pure Hope didn't find out, they'll be together. Forever till deaths to them part.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the mane six continued to wait for Rarity. The sun began to set. 'Rarity? Are you coming out?' Twilight asked. But, all they could hear was screaming. The rest of the mane six knew Rarity was gone and they still had to go on. 'Don't worry girls, we'll be fine.' Twilight said, as her hair flicked up from the front. 'We'll all be fine.' Twilight Sparkle said, the rest of the mane six stood back. They knew Twilight would eventally snap.


	15. Escape and chase

Chapter 15: Escape and chase

The moon was up in the air. Twilight kept talking to herself, keeping her friends up. 'Twi,' Rainbow Dash said sitting up and putting her hoof on her friend's back. 'You need to have sleep.'

'But...Dashie,' Twilight turned round, she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a complete mess. Rainbow Dash jumped up in the air and got up on her legs. 'I fail, I'm tardy!' Twilight started to laugh like a crazy pony.

'Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight's gone crazy again! We need to tie her down!' Rainbow Dash shouted, as they woke up with a start.

'But Rainbow Dash,' Applejack began, taking off her hat and sighing. 'We don't remember? There isn't any ropes for bugs.' She said, telling the truth. Rainbow Dash sighed. Suddenly, some hoof prints could be heard. They all hid under a giant leaf they were using for a bed, thinking it was Discord or Celestia or Luna.

'Really? You don't even recognize me? The Lost Princess?' The mysterious pony said, it was Pure Hope. They all jumped up from their hiding place. Even Twilight became more calmer as they had a group hug. 'Wait, why are you this size? Discord shrunk me and him so we can make the maze harder for you to find me.'

'Well, he did shrink us too. And take our wings and horns away from us.' Rainbow Dash informed Pure Hope. Her heart began to break.

'He...did it again?' Pure Hope's eyes began to water, knowing that she can't love Discord anymore. 'Why! Why does he have to be so horrible? Well, at least he isn't corrupting you guys.' Pure Hope said with a smile as she hugged them.

'How? How did you escape his castle again?' Twilight asked, as their hug ended.

'Well,' Pure Hope began, as she gained a flashback.

* * *

It was in my dreams when I saw Princess Luna, she told me to escape because Discord was planning to use me. I knew I couldn't love anyone who was using me, so I woke up.

My heart knew I should be brave, and Discord was the real danger, not those bugs. So, I grabbed a saddle bag which was under the bed. I also grabbed some food from the kitchen of the castle so I wouldn't go hungry. I left the castle by flying though the window, because Discord locked the fount door and I couldn't find the key.

As I left, I was attacked by an ant. But, like Fluttershy, I talked to it and it came to my side. I climbed on it's back and we left to find a way out.

* * *

'And after two hours, I found you guys.' Pure Hope finished, as her pet ant walked up to her with a worried expression on its face. 'What's wrong buddy?' Pure Hope asked it. Just then, a lion's roar could be heard. The gang screamed in fear and ran into one of the bushes. 'Discord, I knew he would find out.' Pure Hope whispered to herself as Rainbow Dash hugged her.

'If we try to get out, we'll be caught.' Twilight sighed, but still smiled at Pure Hope. 'And if we wait here, we'll run out of time and we'll never get back to normal size.' She then said. 'Ok, there is no happy solution.' Twilight said as they saw Discord turn a corner. 'Now to make matters...' Twilight said before she was cut off.

'Yes, we know! HE'S NORMAL SIZE!' Pure Hope screamed, but the foot steps got louder and hard. 'Buck!' She said as a pair of giant red and yellow eyes stared at them.

'Now, where's my future bride?' Discord asked as he put his lion paw in the bush. The gang jumped up and Pure Hope landed on a branch.

'Run Pure Hope, RUN!' Rainbow Dash shouted at Pure Hope, Pure Hope began running up the branch. 'Good luck.' Rainbow Dash said smiling.

* * *

Pure Hope made it up to the top of the bush, she sighed. She turned round to see Discord holding all of her friends in his paw. 'Now, if you don't tell me where she is, I'LL EAT YOU!' Discord said, laughing his head off until it actually fell off. As it fell off, he noticed Pure Hope on top of the bush. He picked up his head and put it back on. 'There you are!' Discord shouted, pointing at Pure Hope and putting her friends back on the ground. 'You get back here right now!' Discord cried, he flew up to chase her.

They flew though the sky, Pure Hope hoping to get away from him. She saw Princess Luna, standing at her window. Pure Hope flew faster than she ever did before. But it wasn't fast enough. Pure Hope was so close to Luna they almost touched hooves, but Discord grabbed her before they could. 'Discord, let her go!' Luna shouted, but Discord put his lion paw on Luna's lips.

'Has she said yes?'

'What?'

'I said, has she said yes?' Discord asked Luna, with an angry frown on his face.

Luna knew what he was talking about. 'She won't come out until Pure Hope is given back to her. So, no' Luna said, turning her back to Discord.

'Ok,' Discord with a smile. 'I'll just keep her safe, at my castle.' Discord smiled. He lifted Pure Hope up in the air and dropped her into his mouth. 'She'll be nice and warm.' He soon replied, as much as he could. You know, with a little pony in his mouth trying not to shallow her.

* * *

Pure Hope had quickly grabbed his sharp tooth and climbed on it. His spit kept dropping on her like a rainstorm. She sighed, she thought about all the moments that lead to this. 'I'm sorry mother, I'm so, so, sorry.' She cried, finally Discord spat her out into a cage and Pure Hope shook herself dry, like a dog. 'What the hay was that move!?' She shouted as Discord locked the cage up. 'I know what you have done, I know why you have left me. Now make me you size or I will never marry you!' She shouted, as tears fell down her cheek.

'But Pure Hope, don't you remember? About your mother's deal.' Discord said, as he turned his back to Pure Hope. 'I can't force you to marry me or bribe you. And you can't do the same. So, five more sleeps til our wedding day.' He said with a smile and walked off.

Pure Hope fell on the floor and cried tears. 'Aunt, friends, Celestia, please save me before my life fades away.' Pure Hope said while looking up at the golden bars and falling to sleep.


	16. Understanding her human past

Chapter 16: Understanding her human past

As Discord slept, he felt guilty about what he had just done. He felt like he was falling down a dark hole, but woke up to see that he was. Only to land on a chair, some spiky thorns tied him up to the chair. As mouth was covered by them, Princess Luna walked up to him. 'Princess Luna?' Discord said, but his mouth was muffled.

* * *

'You know why I'm here, right?' Luna asked him, using her magic to teleport them into a high school. 'You need to understand ponies' pasts to gain their trust.' Luna sighed, the hallways began to fill up with students. All girls.

'What's all of this?' Discord asked but Luna just tightened the thorns.

'This was Pure Hope's life, then you sent her away.' Luna sighed. Soon a teenage girl walked down the corridor. 'That girl that walked by, that's Pure Hope.'

'Her? She doesn't have her cyan eyes!' He muffled, just as a different girl walked up to Pure Hope (Kathryn)

'So, Kathryn. I heard about your little crush, this Dis..guy or whatever.' The other girl (Lisa) asked Kathryn smiling with an evil grin. 'Yeah, I you little animal kisser.' Lisa then said, grabbing Kathryn and pulling her up to her face. 'Well?'

'Hey! You leave her alone!' Discord shouted, but Luna put her hoof out to stop Discord.

'I...I...I just like him...because he's really cool...' Kathryn replied, trying to look scary. 'Oh and for the record, it's Discord!' Kathryn said aloud, causing Discord to freeze.

'She...had always liked me..' Discord said as he felt his heart lift up.

'Yeah right!' Lisa shouted and threw Kathryn onto the floor. Causing one of Kathryn's eyes become purple. 'You freak! You know that you don't belong here?' Lisa said, spitting on Kathryn.

'You're...More...Of...A...Lord...Of...Disharmony than he'll ever be!' Kathryn shouted. But, Discord and luna faded away before arriving at a small little house.

* * *

'Wait, Luna, I had to know if she ever won..' Discord began until he saw something on Kathryn's bed. 'Wait, is that me?' Discord asked, as he saw a piece of fan art by Kathryn of him.

Luna looked around too, seeing fan art of all the ponies of Equestria 'She was a fan...?'. Just then, the front door opened.

'Mum? Oh, right I forgot. She's out in work and my mother has my cream for black eyes.' Kathryn told herself. Discord flew in front of her to see her in an awful state. Her eye was so purple, she looked like Twilight. Tears stained her cheeks and a bit of blood was coming from her mouth. Discord couldn't bear to look.

'Luna, please stop this right now!' Discord begged Luna. 'I didn't want her to be in this world of torture!' Discord cried, tears raining from his eyes.

'I'm sorry Discord, but you have to face the problems for her until you love her...'

'BUT I DO!'

'Clearly in your heart, you don't.' Luna said and teleported them once more.

* * *

Discord watched all of Pure Hope's human memories, under the identity of Kathryn, and they were all unkind. One was at her birthday party when her brother played a prank and got off scot-free or when Kathryn was pushed down the stairs when she got too close to Lisa. Discord soon woke up screaming. 'Ahhhh! No! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' He shouted, tears coming down his eyes. Pure Hope woke up in a start.

'Discord! You frightened me!I thought you had a heart attack!' Pure Hope said, getting up from the floor of the cage. Discord looked at her and smiled with happyness.

'Pure Hope, I'm sorry for making you frightened. I just had a nightmare about you.' Discord replied, smiling awkwardly.

'Now you know how I've felt since I returned to Equestria!' Pure Hope shouted, Discord jumped out the bed and Pure Hope began to smile. 'Well, you still know how to smile. Even before I met you...' Pure Hope replied, sighing sadly.

'It's your human life, isn't it?' Discord asked Pure Hope, shocking her. He opened the cage and allowed her to climb on his paw. 'Don't worry, I now understand your past and I'm sorry.' Discord later said.

'That's ok, I'll still marry you. But, how will I fit in my wedding dress since I'm too small for it now.' Pure Hope joked, Discord bursted into laughter and Pure Hope did too. 'But, I'm really being serious.' Pure Hope replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was crying as Rainbow Dash walked right next to Fluttershy. 'I can't believe he ate her. That just showed that Discord is nothing more than a monster.' Fluttershy cried, hugging Rainbow Dash. 'I can't believe I was a friend of him...' Fluttershy sighed.

'Don't worry Fluttershy.' Rainbow Dash replied, smiling as hard as she could. Soon, they arrived at a door. 'Oh, let me guess. A different door to separate us again!' Rainbow Dash sighed angrily. Twilight looked at it, she sighed and turned to face Applejack. 'Good luck Applejack, do your best to avoid his tricks.' Rainbow Dash said, as Applejack entered the door. And, like before, it was locked up.

'Don't worry girls,' Twilight said, smiling. 'She'll be fine...I hope.'


	17. Now dishonest

Chapter 17: Now dishonest

Applejack turned round to see Discord, holding an apple in his paw and began eating it. 'Discord, your old tricks won't work on me.' Applejack smiled, knowing Discord would show a fake vision of her friends and her arguing.

'Oh, since when did I say I'm using my old tricks...?' Discord asked Applejack, spitting out the apple on Applejack causing her to disappear. Discord then clicked his eagle claws and he disappeared.

* * *

Applejack opened her eyes and was at a train station. 'This was the train station near the cherry farm...' Applejack said, forgetting about Discord's old plan. She was picked up by Discord and was at the gates of the cherry tree. Pinkie Pie was there, talking to Applejack getting on her nerves. 'Oh, I remember about this... I did tell a lie.' Applejack said with a sigh, remembering about what Discord was showing her.

'What did you say?' Discord asked with a smile. Hoping Applejack would remember.

'I said I would tell my friends why I was here and not Ponyville.' Applejack answered.

'And...?'

'I ran to the train station where I hoped to get away from them...'

'Why?'

'Because I came second place in the event I was in and I didn't want to upset my friends and Ponyville...' Applejack quickly said, Discord filled up with laughter.

'Really? Just because you got second place you had to do something you hate. Something that isn't your destiny.' Discord told Applejack, Applejack felt uncomfortable and Discord teleported them back to a well-known place.

* * *

Applejack woke up to see herself, kicking trees and looking like she hadn't slept in weeks. 'Wow, I really looked like THAT?' Applejack asked herself. Discord lifted her up even higher and put her on his head. Twilight could be seen walking up towards Applejack.

'You see, you kept telling lies. Not just to your friends and family, but yourself...' Discord told Applejack, as Applejack took her hat off and wiped her tears with it. 'You ok?' Discord asked Applejack, but Applejack began to turn black and white. Discord didn't do anything, so he felt more shocked than happy.

'No, I'm fine. These tears are tears of joy.' Applejack lied, turning her head away from Discord. Discord clicked his claws and they were back at the maze.

* * *

Discord teleported away from Applejack and Twilight's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. 'Applejack, you ok?' she asked.

'Yes, until you showed up!' Applejack shouted, Twilight's heart sank and took her friends away from the door.

* * *

Discord entered Pure Hope's room, she was still shrunk but smiled when she saw Discord. 'Yay! You're back!' Pure Hope cried, flying straight into Discord's chest. He was thrown across the hallway and crashed into the wall. 'Sorry! I didn't know my strength, ok, I'm weird!' Pure Hope said with a smile, landing on the ground as Discord got up.

'I got you a present..' Discord said, holding a tiny cowboy hat in his claws and put it on Pure Hope's head. It slipped off, like before when Pure Hope was learning honesty, but Discord used his magic to make a hole for Pure Hope's horn to slip in. 'There, perfect...' Discord said, but stopped when Discord noticed Pure Hope. She had changed since the last time he saw her, her freckles were gone.

'What's wrong Discord?' Pure Hope asked, Discord gave her a mirror and Pure Hope fainted.

'I'm sorry,' Discord said, putting Pure Hope back on her bed. 'I'll ask myself to stop. If I can...' Discord told her and left the room. Sighing with sadness in his heart.


	18. All kinds of deals

Chapter 18: All kinds of deals

Discord flew into his room and locked up his room. He knew he had to talk to...her. 'Look, I don't know what kind of game this is, but you need to make her freckles come back!' Discord shouted at a mirror in his room, just then a purple alicorn came into the mirror. She had a white horn, like Rarity's, two blue wings, like Rainbow Dash's, pink hair, like Fluttershy, and green eyes, like Applejack.

'What do you want? I'm in the middle of taking over Equestria!' The purple alicorn shouted, turning round to face Discord. 'Oh, and its Dark Angel to you!' Dark Angel shouted, staring into Discord's eyes. He ducked under the bed, only to have his own magic drag him towards the mirror.

'Look, I could have you out of my body at any second. I just need to go to the elements of harmony and allow them to...'

'Oh no! I finally have a body and you're not taking it away from me!' Dark Angel shouted, holding Discord using her magic. 'I control you, until you get Pure Hope to marry me...Or you. Then, once you do...I get in her body and we can become the king and queen of Equestria!' Dark Angel cried, laughing an evil laugh until Discord spoke.

'But...I don't like you..that much.' He said. 'I mean, I don't feel like ruling Equestria anymore.' He sighed, 'I feel like I just want a normal life.'

'Look, you're the lord of chaos. YOU WON'T GET A NORMAL LIFE!' Dark Angel cried, throwing Discord across the room. 'But, we can do something...'

'What's that?' Discord asked.

'I've been letting you control your actions and I think that's causing our downfall.'

'Hey!' Discord shouted, making a hammer appear in his claw and paw. He ran up towards the mirror and tried to attack it, only to have Dark Angel use her magic to make the hammer hit Discord on the head.

'So, until Pure Hope is wed to you. Then'll you get your freedom back. AKA, I'll be you until Pure Hope says I do. Or, you could be turned to stone!' Dark Angel replied. Discord sighed, knowing why he had allowed Dark Angel to control him in the first place.

'Well, I guess that is good..'

'Oh, and if you screw up...Your life is gone!' Dark Angel said with a smile.

'That's ok.' Discord sighed, just then. The door bell rang. 'Weird, I didn't make a door bell.'

'Time for me to get into place,' Dark Angel said with a smile. She teleported and Discord eyes shone green until he shock his head. 'Now, perfect.' She said in Discord's voice. Only to have Discord reject her.

'Sorry, Dark Angel. But we're done!' and with that off his chest, he left his bedroom.

* * *

As Discord walked towards the door, he locked up Pure Hope's bedroom. To make sure she didn't escape like before. It was Celestia and Luna. 'Oh!' Discord said in shock, not expecting them to come to his castle in person. 'What are you doing here, I'm guessing you want Pure Hope back. I said to come back in six days and so far it's the...fourth day.' Discord replied, he was about to close the door until Celestia used her magic.

'You said I had six days to say Pure Hope can marry you, and that's why I'm here...' Celestia replied, she sighed. 'So, after thinking about what Pure Hope said to me before the mane six went to save Pure Hope. I have decided that she can marry you if she wants to...' Celestia said with a sigh.

'You're being serious, right?' Discord asked Celestia, raising one of his fluffy eyebrows. Celestia nodded, 'So, how would you like to have dinner with us?' Discord asked the two sisters. They smiled and nodded. 'I'll make a nice dinner, not cotton candy clouds with chocolate milk.' He winked, while using his tail to do a bit of magic.

* * *

Pure Hope was reading a book she found in her book under the bed, when all of a sudden, she was back to normal size. 'Woah! I'm normal size again. But why?' But, before she could answer that herself, Discord bursted into her bedroom in a blue armor suit.

'Hello my princess!' He cried, picking her up and cuddling her. 'We will now be together!' Discord cheered, as Pure Hope's eyes widened.

'She...she allowed us to be...?' Pure Hope asked Discord, just as Celestia walked in.

'I'll take it from here Discord...' Celestia said, pushing Discord away from Pure Hope. Discord clamly left, giving him more time to make the dinner. 'Oh my daughter, I'm so sorry if I upset you.' Celestia then said, she sat down on the floor and lifted her fount hooves up. 'So, can you find a way to forgive me?' Celestia said, smiling with tears coming from her eyes.

'Yes mother!' Pure Hope said, turning round and flying into her mother's hooves. 'Of course, forgiveness is everywhere.' Pure Hope said, rubbing her head in Celestia chest.

'But sweetheart,' Celestia began, Pure Hope stopping her hug to look at Celestia. 'Discord maybe using you to get the throne.' Celestia sighed. Pure Hope pushed Celestia back and rounded away from her again.

'I have proof he cares for me...'

'By putting you in his mouth?'

'How did you know that?'

'Luna told me, he could have eaten you.'

'But he didn't! See! He loves me!' Pure Hope shouted, banging her hooves on the ground.

'Ok, everypony! Dinner's ready!' Discord cried, Pure Hope ran out of the room. Celestia got up and sighed.

* * *

The mane six stood by of the new door. Twilight finished tieing up Pinkie Pie with a rope found in Pure Hope's stadle bag. 'There, now when you enter the door. We will come with you.' Twilight said, with a big smile.

'Are you sure you're right?' Rainbow Dash asked, shaking herself. 'This rope really itches!' Rainbow Dash complained. Twilight turned round and her hair began to go crazy. Rainbow Dash kept quiet after that. 'Ok! It works!' Rainbow Dash quickly said.

'Tell you what,' Twilight began, 'If this doesn't work, then you can have my spell book. And my Daring Do collection' Twilight added on.

'Then this have better fail.' Rainbow Dash whispered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Angel was glowing her horn. 'Come on!' She told herself, her horn glowing even brighter. 'Just get out the mirror at least!' She cried, then BANG! She woke up on the floor, out of the mirror. 'Yes! I'm out! Now...' Dark Angel closed her eyes and then...another bang. She opened her eyes, her purple hooves were now a paw and claw. She turned round to see a purple bat wing and a brown coat. She finally turned to look in the mirror to see she had become a perfect copy of Discord. 'Now Discord, you will belong to me...or you'll be stone forever!' Dark Angel laughed.

'Did you hear something?' Celestia asked from the dinning room.

'I don't know, I'll go and check.' Discord said, Dark Angel hearing his hoof and claw steps coming down the hall.

'Buck!' Dark Angel shouted, but noticed one of the windows in his bedroom open. Dark Angel flew as fast as she could out the window.

'No, nothing in here.' Discord cried, from the door and shut the door. Little did he know, that he had just been backstabbed by his helper. Dark Angel, the disharmony version of Pure Hope.


	19. Loss of laughter

Chapter 19: Loss of laughter

Pinkie Pie was sitting on the floor with the rope around her waist. 'Twilight, what if something bad happens to me? Will you and the others get it too?' Pinkie Pie asked, having a bit of a whimper in her voice.

'Don't worry Pinkie,' Twilight said, putting her hoof on the door 'Nothing bad will happen.'. Just then, Discord appeared right behind Pinkie Pie.

'Oh, what's the matter Pinkie Pie? I thought you liked to make your friends sad...' Discord asked Pinkie, smiling as he moved towards Pinkie Pie.

'Hey!' Pinkie Pie shouted, staring into Discord's eyes. 'I'm the element of Laughter! So, ha!' Pinkie Pie laughed, but stopped when Discord began laughing too.

'Pinkie! You do realize that you haven't been using your element alot,' Discord began, picking Pinkie Pie up by her head. Not noticing the rope. 'I'll show you...' Discord said, with a smile. He clicked his egale claws and teleported.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mane six were waiting for something to happen. When they suddenly disappeared, they soon found out they were traveling back in time. 'Twilight!' Rainbow Dash cried 'Will we be ok!'

'Of course we'll be ok!' Twilight whispered. 'And be quiet, we mustn't let Discord know we're here.'

'That'll be no problem for me...' Fluttershy whispered. A bright light took the three ponies, Pinkie Pie and Discord into Ponyville.

* * *

'Where are we?' Fluttershy asked Twilight. They looked around the giantic room, the room had a big table in the middle, with seven chairs around it. One chair had a rock, another one had a dust bunny, etc. But what they all had in common was they all had party hats on. 'Oh! This must be when Pinkie Pie forgot about her birthday...' Fluttershy realized.

Pinkie Pie looked at the scene in horror, remembering what happened. 'Please don't show me that! Even now I still have nightmares.'

The past Pinkie Pie began walking around the table, talking to the objects. 'I'm so gald you decided to come to Gummy's after birthday party. And after such short notice.'

'Well, that's because we're your real friends. Unlike those lieing, betraing ponies you call friends.'

'Well, they...were...busy!'

'Really? Twilight had read all of those books one-hundered times already. Applejack's harvest could be stopped for a day, give her a rest. Rarity, she dumped her hair in the garbage.'

'Yeah! She wouldn't do that unless she was trying to get out of something!'

'And not to metion Dashie...'

'Dashie...?'

'She doesn't care for animals, so why should she go with Fluttershy? And that watch looked pretty fake to us.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Pinkie Pie (past) said, as her eyes began to gone mad. They went all cross-eyed. The Pinkie Pie (present) sighed.

Discord smiled, as he teleported them to a different time. The mane six followed soon after. 'I wonder how Pure Hope's doing?' Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

'I don't know, but I do hope she's ok.' Twilight began, as she hugged Rainbow Dash. 'Sorry, I just miss Pure Hope. I know we only knew her for a few days, but life in Equestria is in ruin.' Twilight sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the present, the wedding day dinner was finished and Pure Hope began to fall asleep. She was so full of the green salads and oats that she became very sleepy. 'Awww, Celestia. Remember when she was a little filly? She was the cutest thing, she loved my night...' Luna sighed.

'And loved the day too.' Celestia continued, the two sister wrapped their hooves in a enbrace and cried. 'Oh Luna, she was the best thing a princess could ask for.' Celestia said, finishing their hug.

'Well, just think about it. She would be so happy when she and Discord are wed. Too, be fair...They do match eachother...'

'What do you mean, sister?'

'Well, they are mix-ups of animals or in this cause ponies. Discord is made up of all kinds of animals, while Pure Hope is like the elements of harmony.'

'What are you talking about?' Pure Hope asked, yawning. 'What's wrong?'

'Oh, nothing sweetheart. Me and your aunt are talking about...who should be your bridesmaids?'

'Well...'

* * *

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash opened there eyes to see they were at Fluttershy's cottage. They could hear singing as they walked towards the cottage. 'Look, it's Fluttershy! And your singing is so amazing!' Twilight cried, as they hid among the flowers so Fluttershy's animal friends won't try to eat them.

'Wow, I was really this good?' Fluttershy asked herself, just as the past mane six walked by.

'Wait, is that Discord?' Rainbow Dash asked Twilight, but before Twilight could answer, the past Pinkie Pie went to talk to past Fluttershy.

'And if you miss one note, everypony will make you feel bad and you'll never be able to show your face in ponyville again!' past Pinkie Pie screamed, past Fluttershy began to cry. Just then, Rainbow Dash could hear Pinkie Pie crying.

'Discord, you were right! I do hurt my friends feelings! I'm a monster!' Pinkie Pie cried, turning round to face Discord. 'Go ahead, corrupt me...'

Just then, Discord noticed something around Pinkie Pie's waist. 'What's this?' Discord asked Pinkie Pie, but Pinkie Pie just denied that it was there. But Discord pulled the rope and the rest of the mane six flew striaght towards him. They landed on his nose, with a wicked smile. 'Well, well, well, looks like your brain still works.' Discord replied, and teleported back to the maze.

* * *

'Ummmm, what should I do with you?' Discord asked himself, he put Pinkie Pie on the ground and patted her head. Making her go black and white. 'I know.' He told himself, he put Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in his paw. He clutched Twilight in his egale claw and threw her west. He then got Fluttershy and threw her south. Finally, he grabbed Rainbow Dash.

'Discord, let go! We all know that good will always beat the bad!' Rainbow Dash shouted, and kicked Discord in his egale plam. Discord smiled and used his magic to give Rainbow Dash her wings back. But they were still broken, so Rainbow Dash filled up with pain again and was knocked out.

'Sleep well, Dashie.' Discord whispered and threw her north. 'Now, if you exuse me Pinkie. I have some magic to play around with.' And with that, Discord teleported away from the maze and into the Everfree forest.


	20. Plans

Chapter 20: Plans

Pure Hope entered her bedroom, holding a bunch of books on her back. 'I knew being a princess would come with some lessons, but I didn't know there was a whole instruction series!' Pure Hope said to herself, dropping them on the floor. She began to read the book titles 'Let's see, what one should I read?' Pure Hope asked herself, spreading them out on her bed. 'How to be a princess, fashion and lifestyle.? Nah! Equestrian history.? Nope, I can read that later. How to be a princess, finding a prince...That should be intresting!' Pure Hope cried, she flipped though the pages only to realize it was a book of fairy tales. 'Oh, great...' She sighed.

'Honey? Can I come in?' Discord asked from behind the door, Pure Hope turned round and nodded. 'I can't see your head, silly!' Discord giggled.

'Oh! Yes, you can come in...' Pure Hope smiled, 'I was just reading bedtime stories!'

Discord flew into the bed and smiled. 'But I thought you were reading your princess instruction books?' Discord asked her, Pure Hope bursted into fake laughter.

'Well, read this!' Pure Hope shouted, shoving the book into Discord's face.

'Hey! I like this story...' Discord said, putting the book on Pure Hope's lap.

'Beauty and the Beast? I like this story too!' Pure Hope cried, blushing. 'Weird, I guess we have something in common.' Pure Hope smiled, then a question came into her mind. 'Why do you like this story?'

'Because it gave me hope for the future...Oops, I made a pun!'

'I know, that was also why I liked it. But, I also liked that love can come out out of anything.' Pure Hope replied, flying back down to her bed to sit on it. 'Yeah, I know my name can cause some puns. But...' Pure Hope sighed, she then smiled when she thought of a new topic to talk about. 'Do you want to hear the wedding plans? You know, so you don't panic.' Pure Hope asked Discord, who finally decided to sit down.

'Sure, I do panic about small problems.' Discord answered, smiling and blushing of imbrassment

'Well, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Rarity are going to be my bridemaids. Mainly because they don't really like you...But, your best friend Fluttershy is going to be your best mare! Would you like that?'

'Of course, I love her. She's my BBF! But, where would Pinkie Pie be?'

'She could be the leader of the flower girls and if you want to, we can have silly flowers like poison joke or a flower made out of cotton candy! That would be so cool!' Pure Hope cried, jumping up in the air. 'Oh! And Celestia would be the priest, she is the ruler of Equestria and the smartest pony...Well, when she's giving you fake lessons!' Pure Hope shouted.

'Oh, about Celestia and Luna. They're staying here until the wedding.' Discord replied.

Pure Hope's face turned from a happy face to a uncomfortable one. 'Wait what! No wait,' Pure Hope said, she then asked Discord for a glass of chocolate. She took a drink of it and then spat it out. 'Wait WHAT!' Pure Hope shouted, after wiping her chocolate brown mouth. Discord sighed.

'Ok, time to clean up.' He said, making a maid's clothes appear on him. 'At least it wasn't a window.' Discord sighed with a smile. He made a feather duster appear in his lion paw and Pure Hope bursted into laughter. Discord turned round to see Pure Hope laughing to hard that her horn began to glow a light green. All of a sudden, the princess intruction books began to float in the air with a weird light green glow around them. Discord realized that Pure Hope was using her magic. Discord flew up over Pure Hope and tickled her with the feather duster. Only to have a book slammed into his face.

'Discord! Are you ok?' Pure Hope cried, stopping her laughter and magic. She ran over to Discord and kissed his cheek. She blushed until Discord kissed her on the lips, then they both blushed. Meanwhile, Celestia watched from the door.

* * *

Rainbow Dash slowly woke up with a headache. 'Twi...light? Where are you? Fluttershy...Discord. Oh yeah! That jerk took us apart and AHHH!' Rainbow Dash screamed and fell onto the floor cause she now had her broken wings back. She looked around the area and realized that she was outside her door. Just then, a voice came in her head.

'Rainbow Dash? Is that you?' said a farmiler voice.

'Twilight! Wait, how can hear you?' Rainbow Dash asked, having a confezed look on her face.

'Well, you still have the rope wrapped around your waist right?'

Rainbow Dash felt her waist, feeling the rough feeling around her waist. 'Yeah, why?'

'It came from Pure Hope's stadle bag, aka, it's magic. Don't you even remember how we were taken back in time with Pinkie and Discord. I'm stuck in my puzzle room, and so is Fluttershy. I heard you saying you were not in your puzzle room, you need to go to Discord's castle and save Pure Hope.'

'But...I'm really small!'

'But Pure Hope is already small.'

'No DISCORD! Remember, he's normal size now remember! How am I supposed to save myself from being stepped by a giant monster! Or being eaten remember! It's done, Pure Hope's dead and she's never coming back!'

'But, it maybe a PURE lie and always have HOPE.'

'Oh! Sometimes somethings are pure but I need to have hope. I get it!' Rainbow Dash cheered and walked off. While a shady character watched the world down below. It turned into a pony and smiled. It was Dark Angel.

* * *

Princess Luna was taking her royal outfit off when Princess Celestia walked in. 'So, how are they?' Luna asked, turning round to see Celestia sighed and her head down. 'Oh, they are still in love?'

'What do you think?' Celestia asked Luna back, taking her royal outfit off. 'And she's not reading my instruction books. I mean, they say that 'How to be a princess, finding a prince' is just a book full of fairy tales.' Celestia angrly sighed, climbing into the bed and sighing again. 'I just think...he put a spell on her.'

'You can't just make up stories about him. I know you hate him because of the past, but, you need to give him a chance.' Luna replied, smiling as she got into the bed. 'If I was you, I would give him a chance.'

'Luna this is Discord, he can't be given a chance.'

'Fluttershy gave him a chance,'

'BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS BEFORE PURE HOPE WAS BORN!' Celestia shouted in her royal Canterlot voice. 'Besides, do you remember the plan?'

'No, I'm just really happy that Pure Hope is happy and no longer having nightmares!'

'We are here to find a way to save Pure Hope from Discord. We need to stop her from causing Equestria becoming Chaos-tria!' Celestia screamed and covered herself with the blanket. Luna sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

Dark Angel looked at the moon, she sighed. 'Pure Hope, if you know how you and I are the same, your life will never be the same.' Dark Angel smiled, she made a little violin appear and began singing.

(Dark Angel)

**Come Pure Hope,  
I'll take you away,  
Into a land,  
Of enchantment**

**Come Pure Hope,  
The time's come to play,  
Here in my garden of,  
Chaos~**

Dark Angel started to fly around the castle, using her magic to enter the castle. She flew onto the table and continued to sing.

(Dark Angel)

**Follow sweet princess,  
I'll show you the way,  
Through all your pain,  
And your sorrows**

******Weep not poor Princess,  
For life is this way,  
Darkened beauty,  
and passions~**

Just then, Pure Hope walked into the dining room. Her eyes blank and mouth opened. Dark Angel smiled, knowing that her spell on Pure Hope had worked. She was now ready to kill Pure Hope, but she loved her own voice that she continued to sing.

(Dark Angel)

**Hush now Pure Hope,  
It must be this way,  
To question life,  
and deceptions**

**Rest now Pure Hope,  
For soon you'll away,  
Into the calm,  
and the dark**

Dark Angel's horn began to glow and she smiled with glee as Pure Hope began to turn into dust. But, Discord grabbed Dark Angel. 'Stop it right now!' he roared, only to have Dark Angel to teleport away from Discord while humming. Pure Hope fell to the ground as Discord picked her up.

(Dark Angel)

***Wooos***

Dark Angel flew back outside the castle and onto the castle roof. She sighed, knowing she was so close and yet so far from her goal. To take Pure Hope's place.

(Dark Angel)

**Come Pure Hope,  
I'll take you away,  
Into a land,  
of enchantment**

**Come Pure Hope,  
The time's come to play,  
Here in our garden of,  
Chaos~**

Dark Angel got rid the violin and replaced it with a blanket, she fell asleep as her spell on Pure Hope faded away.


	21. No more magic

Chapter 21: No more magic

Pure Hope slowly woke up in her bed, sighing. Her eyes soon began to awake to see Discord, sitting on her bed. 'Discord, what are you doing in my room?' Pure Hope asked Discord, as he flew over to her side of the bed.

'Well, you were nearly killed last night. Didn't you know that?' he asked her, making a plate of cupcakes appear on her lap. She smiled and began eating them.

'Wait, WHAT!?' Pure Hope cried, spitting out what was left of the first cupcake. 'By who?'

'Well...' Discord sighed, he didn't know how to tell Pure Hope about Dark Angel. Just then Celestia walked into the room.

'Discord, me and Luna had heard about what happened last night. You'll need to add some protection, how about some guards or...' Celestia said, walking over to Pure Hope and putting her hoof on her.

'Mother, I'm fine. You should be thanking Discord rather than telling him he needs more guards.' Pure Hope replied, removing her mother's hoof and putting her hoof on Discord's paw. He blushed, as well as Pure Hope.

'Well, I do guess you're right my child. Discord, I thank you for saving my daughter's life. Again' Celestia sighed and left the room.

Pure Hope looked up at Discord and got up. She smiled and closed her eyes. Pure Hope then kissed Discord on the lips, without his force. 'Thank you, I love you...' She whispered, Discord smiled.

'You're welcome...' He replied, hugging her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was waiting by the door when a purple alicorn walked up to her. 'Twilight, isn't it?' she asked, putting her hoof on Twilight.

'Pure Hope? What has he done to you?' Twilight asked, wiping some of the alicorn's hair out of the way. Only to be shot by a powerful laser. 'Wait, Pure Hope hasn't learnt magic yet...'

'That's because I'm not Pure Hope!' The alicorn shouted spreading out her sky blue wings. 'The name's Dark Angel, the discorded and better version of Pure Hope.' She smiled, glowing her horn. 'Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just need to do this.' Dark Angel replied, teleporting Twilight and herself back in time.

* * *

Twilight rubbed her eyes to see herself in a castle she's seen before. She gasped, walking towards it. 'This...This is the castle we got the elements.' She realized, but before she could go anywhere, Dark Angel grabbed her and took her inside the castle. A purple unicorn stood with some stone balls and was trying to perform some spell. 'That's me!' She cried, just as some dark blue smoke came into the room. 'Oh no, Nightmare Moon!'

'Why aren't you with your friends?' Dark Angel asked her, tapping her hoof on her lips.

'Well...I thought I didn't need them to use the Elements of Harmony.'

'What? Even I knew that and I'm not able to use them!'

'I know now...Wait, you're Discord! I should have known, since Discord was reformed. I knew it wasn't like him to just suddenly become evil again.' Twilight realized that her horn had grown back, she glowed her horn and began to perform a spell. But Dark Angel performed her's faster.

* * *

Twilight woke up to see the CMC playing with a ball. 'Oh Celestia, don't tell me this is what I think this is...' She asked Dark Angel as the ball began to grow. A freaky Twilight appeared, causing the real Twilight to look up at her hair and freak out. 'Oh no! I look like killer!' She screamed, Dark Angel smiled.

'Did you tell your friends why you were panicking and causing Ponyville to be more chaotic than when Discord had it?' she asked, knowing the answer.

'It was because I haven't sent Princess Celestia a friendship letter that week.'

'Couldn't you have just told your friends?'

'I did, but they didn't understand me! Like I was crazy!' Twilight screamed, pushing Dark Angel away from her when Dark Angel got up.

'Do you know why I'm showing you these moments?' She asked, Twilight shook her head. 'I'm showing you these because these are proof that you don't know the magic of friendship.' Dark Angel replied.

'But I do know it.'

'Shhhhh, there's plenty of time to do so.' Dark Angel whispered, snapping Twilight's horn clean off and she fainted. 'Good, there's no more stupid magic princess to save the lost one. Now time to get the wimp and the weak one.' And with that, Dark Angel and Twilight teleported back to the present day.

* * *

Dark Angel then teleported to Rainbow Dash's trap only to find no one there. 'Oh come on!' She shouted, landing on the floor. 'I know she's shrunk, but I don't think she's here. Maybe her wings caused her to not make it in the trap or she over did the trap.' Dark Angel then remembered about Fluttershy. 'That's it, that other Pegasus I can corrupt until I find Rainbow Dash!' And with that, she left. Rainbow Dash down below looking up.

'Who is that pony? Why does she have a similar style of appearance to Pure Hope? And, what's with her evil nature? I bet she's Discord's daughter or something. But, I must save Pure Hope and tell her that Discord is corrupting her friends.' Rainbow Dash cried and began to run towards the castle.


	22. Closer

Chapter 22: Closer

Pure Hope began to sleep more, she knew it was her wedding day soon, but felt sick. She had noticed her horn and eyes had become black and white. Pure Hope had felt sick ever since the day after Discord kidnapped her. She loved him, but began to find he was still up to his old tricks. She sighed, noticing a notebook on her dresser. Pure Hope smiled and teared a bit off with her mouth. She closed her eyes and began to eat it. Then more and more. 'I don't why I'm eating paper, but it does taste good.' She said and continued to eat it.

Just then Discord bursted into her bedroom, causing Pure Hope to spit out the paper in shock. 'Were you eating...paper?' He asked her, with a smile.

'Well, yes. But, I'm just not feeling well.' Pure Hope replied.

'How?' Discord asked, not noticing Pure Hope covering her eyes and horn.

'Look' Pure Hope moved her hair out of the way and Discord gasped in fright. 'I'm slowly turning black and white...I'm worried that I'll become corrupted like what you...You! You're turning the elements of harmony into the elements of disharmony! Therefore, you have corrupted me to love you!'

'No I'm not!'

'Yes you are! You're the only creature that can do that!'

'That's it, I've been nice to you but if you're blaming me for something I didn't do then you can forget about the nice Discord!' Discord shouted, scaring Pure Hope into tears. Discord growled and shrunk Pure Hope back down to size. He put her in a cage above the bed and locked it up. 'You're staying like that until you say sorry to me!'

'You'll never keep this up! Discord, the evil lord of chaos, will soon be crying that he had broken the love of his future wife!' Pure Hope screamed, hoping her mother or aunt would hear her and save her. Only to see Discord, folding his arms and smiling.

'Didn't you know? They left to get Canterlot ready for the wedding day, so, you're like this until you say that I was right and you were wrong.' Discord said, and with that, he left the room. Hiding tears from Pure Hope. After he locked the door, he walked into his bedroom and tried to sleep.

* * *

Later on, Discord slowly woke up. He hadn't slept at all, all he could think was Pure Hope's face when he shouted at her. Tears came down from his eyes and made a piece of paper appear to dry his tears. But there was something weird about the paper. It was a letter, but a love letter.

* * *

Dear Discord,

You know that I'm afraid of you.  
But I don't want to think it's your looks,  
but your magic.  
I will still marry you,  
but I may need to trust you before we do.

Never forget that I will always love you,  
but please don't use me.  
I want to be loved, not used.  
There is a difference.  
If I could kiss you, I would.  
But, you'll never love me again.

Love,  
Pure Hope.

* * *

Discord's eyes teared up and tears dropped onto the letter. He left his room and entered Pure Hope's room. Pure Hope turned to face him, trying to smile. 'I take it you got it?' Pure Hope said with a small smile. Discord made her normal size and gave her a hug.

'I'm so sorry I snapped. Please forgive me...' He cried, Pure Hope kissed Discord on his lips and they both blushed.

'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for something you didn't do. I should have known you weren't corrupting me, if you were you wouldn't have always been here.' Pure Hope replied, wiping tears from her eyes and Discord's eyes.

'Tell you what,' Discord said, a light bulb appearing over his head. 'I'll teach you some magic before our big day.' He said, patting Pure Hope on the head.

'Really?' She asked.

'Of course. You could then carry your flowers with your magic instead of your mouth, which would look really not princess like.'

'True...'

'But, you don't have to worry about raising the sun and moon. Cause I can do that.'

'Pure Hope smiled with a glow in her eyes, Discord began to realize that he never needed Dark Angel. Meanwhile, Dark Angel watched from the window. 'Pure Hope loses colour when each of the elements are corrupted. But, what will happen if all the elements were corrupted. Easy, no more Pure Hope' Dark Angel laughed and turned into her version of Discord. 'I'll teach you, I'll teach you not to take my life of having a body!' She laughed and flew towards Fluttershy's trap. Just as Discord and Pure Hope left the room.


	23. Now unkind

Chapter 23: Now unkind

Fluttershy had a feeling that Discord will appear to her next. While she sat and waited for him, she felt tears coming down her eyes. 'Oh Discord, I know your good heart is still there. Just let it show again...' Fluttershy whispered, just then a napkin appeared on her nose. 'Oh, thank you whoever gave that to me.' She replied and she wiped her nose and eyes.

'Well, thank you for reforming me...' The stranger said, Fluttershy jumped up and turned round to see it was Discord.

'You! Give Pure Hope BACK!' Fluttershy screamed, putting her hooves on the mouth when she realized the way she spoke. 'Oh sorry for shouting at you...' She said in a much calmer voice, being able to breathe. Discord just smiled.

'That's alright, but there are some things you need to apologize for...' He replied, twirling his beard and lifting Fluttershy up in the air. 'Like this...' He clicked his eagle claws and they went into the past.

* * *

Fluttershy was put down on the ground and slipped on ice. 'What is...' She began, just as she heard a pair of ice stakes coming towards them. 'Look out!' Fluttershy cried as Discord began to fly up in the air while grabbing Fluttershy before the ice skater sliced the two of them in half. It was Discord, Fluttershy became confused until she realised what moment she was in. 'Oh, we're here...' She sighed.

Past Fluttershy came up to past Discord and the two of them began arguing. Just then, the real Fluttershy began to speak without any warning. 'I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!' She screamed, crying when she finished.

'Well? Are you ready to say sorry for this?' The fake Discord asked Fluttershy, putting her on his nose.

'No! Until you give Pure Hope back, since we're rivals now!' Fluttershy reminded him, Discord then grabbed Fluttershy with his Lion paw.

'You'll never get her back! NEVER! She's now dead and nothing can save her.' Discord screamed, causing Fluttershy's ears to sting.

'Ow! My ears!'

'You should have thought of that before hurting my feelings. Speaking of feelings..'

'No Discord! Please don't show me that! I want to forget all about it!' Fluttershy cried, but it was too late as Discord teleported them again.

* * *

Fluttershy had already began crying before she turned round to see the moment. There was Fluttershy, turned away from Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They were talking to her about being nice Fluttershy and doormats. Discord used his magic to force Fluttershy to look at the scene. 'Watch Fluttershy, if you don't watch I'll eat all of your friends.' He said, Fluttershy gulped and began to stare.

As the moment played out before Fluttershy, eyes starting to tear up. Discord smiled, as the Pinkie Pie and Rarity of the past ran away from "New" Fluttershy. Fluttershy closed her eyes and Discord was about to hurt her when Fluttershy turned round to face Discord. 'Me, Pinkie Pie and Rarity are still friends. And, you and me as well right?' She replied. Knowing how to make Discord sad, only to see that his eyes were turning from yellow and red to green as they teleported to the present.

* * *

Fluttershy opened her eyes to see a purple alicorn standing before Fluttershy, she gasped. 'Twilight, is that you?' She asked, as the alicorn walked up to Fluttershy.

'No, just the Darkest Angel in Equestria!' The alicorn cried as she turned Fluttershy black and white. 'Now rest, I need to find the rainbow one.' Dark Angel replied before being tripped up by Fluttershy's tail. 'Oh, you're good.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash turned the corner to see a huge castle before her. It had sky blue walls and arched windows. The door made of wood and was a dark brown. Rainbow Dash froze as she stared at the castle. 'Pure Hope was in there?' she asked herself, starting to walk towards the castle. 'It seems like Discord really paid off. The sky blue makes the castle invisible. I don't know why ponies would not want to live here.' Just then, Rainbow Dash tripped up on something. She turned to see buddy, Pure Hope's ant friend who helped her escape from Discord.

Buddy grabbed a tear drop and put it on Rainbow Dash's broken wings. Soon, the pain went away as Rainbow Dash noticed that her wings were now fixed. 'Wow! Thanks Buddy.' Just as the moon came up, Rainbow Dash began to yawn. 'My hooves do ache, I guess we can sleep.' She yawned, climbed down and curled up. She sighed, looking up at the castle. 'Tomorrow, Pure Hope, you will be saved.' Rainbow Dash whispered, and fell asleep.


	24. Rainbow Dash

Chapter 24: Rainbow Dash

Pure Hope opened her eyes, the sun rose and she smiled. 'Yay! It our wedding day!' She cried, flying out of her bed and towards her dresser. She used her magic to pick up a brush and brushed her mane. She looked at a present on the dresser and opened it. It was a crown, with her cutie mark above it. Like Twilight's princess crown, but the cutie mark was different as well as the colour of the gem. As Pure Hope put it on, Discord bursted into the bedroom. Pure Hope then dropped the crown.

'Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' He said with a smile, picking the crown up and putting it on Pure Hope's head. She looked at it for a while before being covered with flowers.

'Discord!' she cried, but she still smiled and laughed.

'Are you nervous?'

'No, you?'

'Yes...' Discord answered, bowing his ears and blushing.

Pure Hope was taken back by what he said. 'Why?'

'Because...' Discord was about to tell Pure Hope about Dark Angel when he realised something. 'Oh! Breakfast, I left it cooking for too long. I know, we'll eat outside today. Since in a few hours it will be our wedding day.' Discord thought, hugging Pure Hope.

'That's a great idea, I'll wait in the hallway by the door.'

'Ok, but don't escape.'

'Discord, I won't escape from my love or husband.'

'Ok, since I trust you.' And Discord left, while Pure Hope continued to get herself ready.

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up to see the sun up in the sky. 'Oh hay! Pure Hope, it's her wedding day and I need to save her. Before she says I do and Equestria becomes full of chaos!' She cried and began to run towards the castle. 'Oh wait, I can fly now!' she realised and flew up and into one of the windows.

Pure Hope sat by the door waiting for her breakfast when she felt something in her mane. She used her magic to get it out only to find Rainbow Dash. 'Rainbow Dash? Is that you?' She asked, as Rainbow Dash began to panic about being in mid-air.

'Yes, it's really me.' she replied, once finally calming down.

Pure Hope hugged Rainbow Dash on her cheek and began jumping around in circles. 'Oh Dashie! I'm so happy you're here, now you can see our wedding!' She cheered, only to have Rainbow Dash shout in her ear. Pure Hope stopped and listened to Rainbow Dash after putting Rainbow Dash on Pure Hope's nose.

'Look, Discord's is still corrupting us!'

'Wait...what?'

'I've seen him doing it and I've been lucky to escape his trap for me!'

'Wait, what trap?'

'He's slowly been trapping us pony by pony to corrupt us.'

'Of course, the deal he made with mum.'

'And now you need to get out of here!'

Just then, Discord came in the room. Pure Hope quickly hid Rainbow Dash in her mane before Discord caught sight of her. 'Pure Hope, breakfast is ready.' Discord said, Pure Hope trying to hide tears. But Discord still noticed her tears. 'What's wrong?' He asked.

'You know what's wrong!' Pure Hope screamed, Discord jumped back in shock. 'Corrupting my friends!'

'No I didn't, this has happened before! I can prove that I haven't caused your body to be black and white.' He clicked his eagle claw and the rest of the mane six appeared. All black and white, apart from Rainbow Dash who had fallen on top of Pure Hope. Pure Hope was heartbroken.

'Rarity?' she cried, walking up to Rarity. Who stole her crown. 'Hey! Give that back!'

'No, it's MINE!' Rarity cried. Pure Hope sighed and walked over to Applejack.

'Applejack?' Pure Hope asked, grabbing Applejack's hat from her bedroom and put it on Applejack's head.

'I'm not Applejack,' Applejack lied, throwing the hat on the floor. 'I'm Pinkie Pie!' Pure Hope sighed again and went over to Pinkie Pie.

'Pinkie Pie?' Pure Hope asked, picking up a cupcake from Discord's plate and put it on Pinkie Pie's nose. Trying to make her smile.

'Pure Hope, I HATE CUPCAKES!' Pinkie Pie shouted, hurting Pure Hope's heart.

'Come on Pinkie...Smile, smile, smile?'

'Frown, frown, frown!' Pinkie Pie replied. Pure Hope sighed and flew over to Fluttershy.

'Fluttershy?' Pure Hope asked, hugging Fluttershy.

Only to have Fluttershy push Pure Hope away from her. 'Get away from me loser!' She replied and turned away.

Pure Hope got up and turned to face Twilight. 'Twi...light?' Pure Hope began to ask but Twilight already had walked away from the Pure Hope. Pure Hope eyes filled with water and turned to face Discord. 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU BECAUSE YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN A MONSTER! YOU'RE NOT THE DRAGONEQUUS I FELL IN LOVE WITH!' She screamed and flew into her bedroom to hide from Discord.

'Great,' Discord sighed, turning the mane six back to normal. 'Now, who will marry me?' He asked himself. 'How about my dear friend, Fluttershy?'

'No way Discord, I'm sorry. But, after what you did to me!'

'But that wasn't me!' Discord shouted, he then turned to face Pinkie Pie. 'How about you Pinkie Pie?'

'Never, after what you just did to Pure Hope!' She replied, growling at Discord.

All the ponies started to argue about who should take Pure Hope's place until a hoof raised up. 'I will.' The pony said, the rest of the mane six and Discord turned to look at the pony.

Discord sighed, he turned to Twilight. 'Twilight, would you go and tell Pure Hope that she can go now.' He said, Twilight smiled and left to get Pure Hope.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Canterlot. Luna was finishing up the altar when she saw Pure Hope and five of her friends coming back into the castle. Luna teleported to greet them, when Pure Hope saw Luna she ran into Luna's hooves. 'Pure Hope, shouldn't you get ready for the wedding?' Luna asked.

Twilight sighed and tried to make Pure Hope smile by ruffling her mane, but Pure Hope walked off. 'Discord and Pure Hope got into a fight which lead into Pure Hope saying that she wouldn't marry him. Discord didn't force her like Celestia said. But, that lead into one of us taking her place.' Twilight said, Pure Hope then left and went into her room.

'So, who took her place?' Luna asked.

The rest of the mane six began to tear up, only Applejack was calm enough to speak. 'Rainbow Dash...'

* * *

Rainbow Dash sat in Pure Hope's bedroom in Discord's castle. She sighed and walked over to the window. Putting her hoof on the glass. 'Those nightmares are like a calling, I may have happiness with him. I mean, Fluttershy did. But, Pure Hope is now free and since I'm not royal blood, I won't have Discord be put on the throne.' She told herself until she heard a different voice behind her.

'So, you're going to be my new body. Not much but I can work with this.' It was Dark Angel, she sat on the bed. Rainbow Dash turned round and gasped.

'You! That alicorn, you did all of this. Didn't you?' Rainbow Dash said with a mad tone in her voice, she flew into Dark Angel only to have her teleport away from Rainbow Dash. Dark Angel used her magic to turn Rainbow Dash into the state she turned Pure Hope a few nights ago. Only to have Discord grab her tail and pull Dark Angel out of the room.

'You need to go away!' he shouted.

'But, why? Without me there would be no you!'

'Look, I wanted Pure Hope, not her best friend. I broke Dash's wings for crying out loud.'

'Hey! Do you want to be stone again?'

'No...' Discord knew Dark Angel was smart and knew how to make him quiet. He sighed, but quickly used his magic only to have Dark Angel counter attack him and finally took proper control of his body. 'Now, now is my time to rule...' and he enter Rainbow's room.


	25. Element of hope

Chapter 25: Element of Hope

Pure Hope was in her room, her face in the pillow, tears running down her cheeks. 'Sweet heart, may I come in?' Said a voice from behind the door, it was Princess Celestia. Pure Hope got up from her bed and opened the door. Celestia gasped, 'Pure Hope, what happened to you?' Celestia then bent down to dry Pure Hope's eyes.

'Mum, please. I don't want to think about it.' Pure Hope sighed, walking back to her bed and she sat on it. 'This is all my fault, if I didn't get in that argument with Discord, then Rainbow Dash wouldn't be getting married to Discord.' Pure Hope began to cry, Celestia hugged her daughter when a sky blue Pegasus walked in.

'Pure...Hope...' the Pegasus said, walking up to Pure Hope. Celestia left Pure Hope's bedroom and shut the door.

'Rainbow!' Pure Hope cried, jumping into Rainbow Dash. 'So, is the wedding still on?'

'Yes...and...I...am...happy...with...my...love...Discord' Rainbow Dash replied, Pure Hope then got up from Rainbow.

'Wait? I'm not sure if that's you?' Pure Hope soon realised that Rainbow's eyes were blank. She gasped, 'Rainbow Dash! Wake up, please! You need to wake up!' Pure Hope screamed. Just then, Rainbow Dash's blank eyes turned back into her normal eyes.

'Pure Hope, help me...' Rainbow whispered, just as Discord opened the door.

'Oh, Dashie. I'm ready..oh, hey Pure Hope.' he said, glaring at Pure Hope when he saw her.

'Oh, hey Discord.' Pure Hope replied, soon after she said that, Rainbow Dash left the room. The door shut right in Pure Hope's face and Luna entered though the window. 'Hello Luna, wedding ready?' Pure Hope sighed, turning away from Luna and sitting in a corner in the room.

'Well, yes. But I have something for you.' Luna replied, giving Pure Hope a familiar box. It had the Elements of Harmony in it.

'The Elements? Why are you giving me these?' Pure Hope asked, once she saw the contents of the box.

Luna picked the elements up and hovered them around Pure Hope. The Element of Loyalty on her hair, the Element of Magic on her head, the Element of Generosity around her neck, the Element of Kindness on her wings and the last two elements on her nose. Luna began to perform a spell and the elements began to glow. Pure Hope could feel something happening to her hooves, they were disappearing. 'Don't worry,' Luna said, putting her hoof on Pure Hope. As much as she could with half of Pure Hope already missing. 'There's a good reason why I'm doing this.'

* * *

Pure Hope then found herself at a tree, with shapes on it. 'Luna, where am I?'

'Oh, this is a place only me, Celestia and Discord know about...' Luna said with a smile, hugging Pure Hope. 'This is the Tree of Harmony.'

'Tree of Harmony, really? That's what you called it? Why not call me the princess of harmony?'

'Look!' Luna pointed at the tree, it was glowing white and the same white glow went around Pure Hope.

'Luna! Help me!' Pure Hope cried as she was lifted up in the air. But, she soon calmed down and she felt the elements coming off her apart from Twilight's crown. When she landed back on the ground, she soon saw Twilight's crown on the ground and a new crown on her head. 'My...my...Element.'

'The element of Hope, just as important as all the other elements put together.' Luna said with the biggest smile, she then teleported them back to Pure Hope's bedroom.

* * *

When they got there, they found the rest of the main six waiting for them. 'Pure Hope, that element sure suits you.' Rarity said with a smile.

'Yay!' Fluttershy cheered, hugging Pure Hope. 'Now, Discord will be stopped and Equestria can go back to normal!' Pure Hope smiled.

'So, what's the plan?' Twilight asked Pure Hope.

'Well, who is Rainbow Dash's bridesmaid?'

'Me, you and Rarity.' Twilight sighed, Pure Hope sighed.

'In that order?'

'No, you'll be the closest to Rainbow Dash.'

'Ok, so I will hide Rainbow's element in here.' Pure Hope replied, tucking it under her wing. 'Everypony, put your elements on.' Pure Hope told her friends. Once they were on, Pure Hope smiled. 'Rainbow Dash is being possessed by Discord...I think. So, we need to think of a way to release her. My guess is to put her Element of Harmony on and she's be saved.'

'It's worth a try.' Applejack said, shrugging.

'Luna, bridegirls, the wedding is about to start!' Celestia shouted from across the hall. Pure Hope smiled as they left.

'It's time to crash a wedding!'


	26. Stone at last

Chapter 26: Stone at last

Pure Hope had her head low as the church bells rang. If she did looked up, she would be staring at Discord. And if she looked to her side, she would be staring at Rainbow Dash walking down the aisle. Pure Hope tried to remember the other pony wedding, then remembering about the changeling invasion. 'So, how do you like being the brides girl?' said a male voice, Discord.

'Don't talk to me!' Pure Hope replied, trying to keep tears from appearing.

'Well, then, I guess that you hate your friend.' Discord said, knowing it would break Pure Hope's heart. Pure Hope cried a single tear, just as "Here comes the bride" began to play and all the ponies in the hall began to stand up. 'Speaking of which,'

The wedding doors opened to revel Rainbow Dash wearing her beautiful wedding dress. It wasn't Pure Hope's wedding dress, but it had a similar colour and trimming. Pure Hope watched her friend as she walked towards Discord. Celestia stood at the altar as Rainbow Dash finally stood by Discord. Her eyes were dark underneath them and her fur looked like they were dry. 'We are joined today to celebrate the marriage of Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty, and Discord, Lord of disharmony and chaos.' Celestia began, letting all of her subjects know to sit down.

* * *

The wedding lasted for what felt like forever to Pure Hope, she had never been at a wedding before. Finally, it came to the "I dos". 'Discord, do you take Rainbow Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?' Celestia replied, Pure Hope quietly putting Dash's element in her bouquet. Rainbow Dash noticed and gave a quick smile. Pure Hope beamed, that smile gave her hope that Equestria could be saved.

'I do' Replied Discord smiling knowing that once Rainbow Dash says "I do", Discord will rule Equestria.

'And do you Rainbow Dash, do you take Discord to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?' Celestia asked Rainbow. Rainbow felt just like the time when Pure Hope was captured with Discord. She gulped, and said.

'I...' She began, Discord began to smile and Pure Hope began to worry while still keeping her hope intact. 'Don't' she finished.

Pure Hope cheered, as well as the rest of the mane six. Even Celestia smiled. Pure Hope stood forward. 'You see Discord, Rainbow Dash wouldn't have ever said yes.'

'Why?' Discord asked, picking up Rainbow Dash and holding her in his lion paw.

'Because Rainbow Dash wouldn't have leave us, she hasn't left me.' Pure Hope answered, flying towards her friend. Causing her friend to tear up. 'You would never leave me, and Discord would make sure that you became the element of disloyalty.' Pure Hope said. Discord then used his tail to throw Pure Hope out the window.

'That should teach you!' Discord shouted, laughing as the mane six faces were full of shock. Even Celestia couldn't believe it. 'NOW CELESTIA, WED US NOW!' He roared, causing all the ponies to cover their ears. Celestia panicked and began to wed them until a voice was heard from the broken window.

'Really? I thought you would turn me into a cat or mouse, but you just had to throw me out the window!' said the voice, it was Pure Hope. The mane six, Celestia, Discord and all the ponies gasped as Pure Hope reveled her element of harmony. 'And it's time for you to become your stone self.' Pure Hope nodded to her friends and they reveled their elements. Rainbow Dash then slipped out Discord's lion paw and ran towards Pure Hope.

'Pure Hope, thank you so much! I have no idea what I was thinking!' She cried.

'Look out!' Twilight shouted, pointing at Discord who punched Pure Hope, Rainbow Dash and the rest of the mane six out the window. Lucky, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack used their elements to float in the air. Pure Hope quickly became safe and used her magic to stop Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash from flying towards the center of the earth.

'Ok girls,' Pure Hope smiled as Rainbow Dash put her element on. 'Let's put him down!' Pure Hope nodded and the mane six's elements began to glow.

'Generosity'  
'Honesty'  
'Laughter'  
'Magic'  
'Kindness'  
'Loyalty'

They said as a rainbow came from the gap between them and hit Pure Hope. Just as the rainbow made halfway, Pure Hope appeared on top. The rainbow went towards Discord, Pure Hope smiled and her element began to glow.

'Hope'

And Pure Hope touched her horn on Discord's forehead. Discord's forehead began to turn to stone and Pure Hope began to shed tears until a hoof started to tap her horn. Pure Hope opened her eyes to see a purple alicorn with pink hair. 'Who are you?' Pure Hope asked the alicorn, only to have a white light blind Pure Hope, the mane six and everypony in Equestria.

SMASH

Pure Hope rubbed her eyes to see a broken statue on the ground. 'He...he's dead?' Pure Hope asked herself before hearing her friends cheering.

'We did it! We did it! We did it!' They cheered, but Rainbow Dash looked at Pure Hope. 'But, we couldn't have done it without the lost princess, Pure Hope.' Rainbow Dash said with a smile opening her hooves to let Pure Hope in their hug. Just then, the Princesses Luna and Celestia flew towards them.

'Come on, Pure Hope. It's time for your coronation.' Celestia said with a smile.

'Coronation? You mean when Twilight became a princess?' Pure Hope asked, Celestia nodded. 'Yes! I mean, wow. Me being a princess? This is like a fairy tale come true.'

'I know, I can't wait.' Twilight said with a smile, putting her hoof on her friend's back. 'Now, I'll lend you my princess gown. Rarity, could you dye it blue for the lost princess.'

'Can do, I'll be the most beautiful princess Equestria has ever seen.' Rarity replied and they all entered the castle to get ready.

* * *

**Pure Hope: The Lost Princess is almost over, just her coronation and this will change from incomplete to complete. Stay tuned! ;-)**


	27. Behold, Princess Pure Hope

Chapter 27: Behold, Princess Pure Hope

**It's the end, (at last!) i hope that you have enjoyed this and can't wait for the sequel.**

* * *

Pure Hope looked into the mirror of her bedroom. Putting her hoof on the glass, smiling. 'Well, Pure Hope... A princess?' She asked herself, turning round to see Fluttershy standing by the door. 'Flutter...shy? What are you doing here?' Pure Hope asked, walking over to Fluttershy.

'Well, it's time for your coronation, Celestia is very proud of you Pure Hope.' Fluttershy replied, as Pure Hope left the room and followed Fluttershy.

'I'm a bit nervous, I don't know why.' Pure Hope sighed, bowing her head down.

'I'm sorry...'

'Sorry for what?'

'Discord...I mean, me. I'm sorry for what I said.'

'That's alright, I knew that wasn't you. You'll always be my friend.' Pure Hope said with tears coming from her eyes and she hugged Fluttershy before she entered the hall for the coronation.

* * *

Fluttershy flew above the sky blue carpet, put there for the coronation. The hall was even more crowded than it was when Rainbow was getting wed to Discord. There were all kinds of ponies from all over Equestria, even dragons and griffon Fluttershy stood between Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Twilight stood with Celestia, Luna and Cadence. 'Well, is she ready?' Twilight whispered to Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded and Twilight turned to Celestia. Twilight nodded to Celestia and she cleared her throat. All the ponies became quiet.

'Ponies of Equestria, dragons, griffons and more. We have gathered here today to celeabrate the biggest coronation there's ever been. Because it's not just any alicorn's coronation, but the return of my most treasured pony. My daughter.' Celestia announced while a piano began to play. 'For the first time, I introduce Princess Pure Hope.'. They got up as soon as the doors opened up to show Pure Hope. All of the ponies then began to sing as she walked down the carpet.

**(All expect Pure Hope)**

**Now Princess Pure Hope cometh  
Behold, behold  
A princess is before us  
Behold, behold, behold**

Pure Hope stood before Celestia as she bowed, the singing stopped. 'Pure Hope, you have proven you have generosity, honesty, laughter, magic, kindness and loyalty to become a princess.' Celestia said, picking up Pure Hope's princess crown from Twilight and putting it on Pure Hope's head. The singing then continued as Pure Hope, Luna, Celestia, Cadence, Twilight and the rest of the mane six walked over towards the balcony.

**Behold, behold,behold,behold,  
Princess Pure Hope cometh  
Behold, behold, behold, behold  
The Princess is  
The princess is here**

Pure Hope came to a stop when she was grabbed by Rainbow Dash, who began to fly up into the air. 'Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?' Pure Hope asked, as Rainbow Dash stopped. She put her hoof on Pure Hope's mouth and sighed.

'It's the big finale! Celestia wanted two sonic rainbooms from us!'

'But, Rainbow Dash...I don't know how to do a sonic rainboom!'

'It's easy, just fly down towards the ground, then you're shot up like a rocket!' Rainbow cheered as she pushed Pure Hope down towards the ground. Pure Hope began to panic until she saw Rainbow Dash and began to feel ok. She then felt a force around her hooves, then BOOM! She zoomed past the castle and up in the air.

'Wow, I did it! I did a sonic rainboom!' She screamed, looking behind her to see her rainbow hair leaving a line of rainbow where she flew. Soon, the rest of the mane six joined them, floating with Twilight's magic. Pure Hope had a smile so huge she couldn't stop smiling.

**(Pure Hope)**

**Life in Equestria shimmers  
Life in Equestria...**

**(Mane six)**

**Shines**

**(Rarity and Applejack)**

**That everything**

**(Pinkie Pie and Twilight)**

**Yes everything**

**(Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash)**

**Yes everything is going to be fine**

**(Pure Hope)**

**Yes fine~**

**(All)**

**Yes!  
Everything is going to be just fine!**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground. Dark Angel watched them laughing and flying around. Dark Angel growled and made a book appear from nothing. She read though it before coming across a spell and began to laugh evilly. 'Yes Pure Hope, everything is going to be just fine...For me!' She laughed and disappeared.

* * *

**Yes, i'm leaving it on a cliffhanger. Don't forget to review, or else...**

**No, Discord isn't really dead. He's imortal, so don't go hating me for "killing him" ;-)**


End file.
